Family
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Lee and Lucy have a new niece, Ella. Daisy and her baby come to stay for a week while Tim is working away. How will the family respond to having a baby in the house again? *Rating changed to M*
1. Chapter 1

**Family - chapter 1**

" _How was work?"_ , Lucy asked as Lee walked through the front door.

" _Oh, you know, I made a couple of sales. It was too hot out there on the forecourt today though. I think I've caught the sun. How was your day? Did Charlie's injection go okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, he was fine, hardly batted an eyelid this time"._

As they spoke Lee busied himself, removing his shoes, putting his car keys back in the glass bowl by the door, placing his work bag on one of the coat hooks.

" _Where are the kids?"_

 _"_ _In the garden, playing your crazy golf again. I can't drag them away from it"._

Lee sat down, kissing Lucy briefly on the lips.

" _Mmm, that's nice", Lucy sighed, "I don't always get greeted with a kiss"._

Take note, he thought, greet Lucy with a kiss more often.

" _I'm in an extra good mood today. Do you want the good news?_ ", Lee asked.

He'd been bursting to tell Lucy ever since his meeting with his boss this afternoon.

" _Yeah. There's no bad news is there? Normally when people say do you want the good news, it's followed by or the bad news"._

 _"_ _Nope. No bad news"._

 _"_ _Go on then, don't keep me in suspense"._

 _"_ _Someone's had a promotion"._

Lee sang the words, unable to hide his delight.

"You've been promoted?"

" _No, it's Tony from purchasing, he's deserved it for years...just kidding. Yes, I've been promoted. You're looking at Kingston Quality Cars' new Senior Sales Operator"._

 _"_ _That's brilliant, Lee. Well done, clever boy, I'm proud of you"._

 _"_ _Clever boy? I'm not one of the kids Lucy"._

 _"_ _Yeah sorry, I'm so used to praising them. I am proud of you though, come here"._

Lucy gently grabbed Lee by the shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him soundly. He smiled against her lips as she deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, letting his hands slide across her back. This was unexpected, the sort of kiss that tended to be reserved for the bedroom these days.

 _"_ _Erghhh...gross_ ", three little voices called out in unison.

Of course, that was why that sort of kiss was usually reserved for the bedroom. They broke apart, and turned around to look at the children, who all looked rather disgusted.

" _How are we all? How was school?"_ Lee asked, trying to hide his breathlessness.

" _Good...good...good", all three replied._

 _"_ _What did you learn?"_

 _"_ _We learnt about mummification", Charlie enthused. His class were studying the Ancient Egyptians and he found it fascinating. "Did you know that they used to take out all of the organs and..."._

 _"_ _Not in front of your little brother and sister please"_ , Lucy interrupted.

" _He's already told us. It's okay though, we already knew about it from Horrible Histories",_ Molly added.

" _I told you they weren't old enough to graduate from CBeebies to CBBC yet",_ Lucy said to Lee, shaking her head.

" _We learnt about the moon landings, and we got to paint a spaceship"_ , Benji said.

" _I wish I'd got to do that in history when I was at school_ ", Lee mused, thinking back to the boring topics he'd learned at their age.

" _Yeah well, when you were at school, the moon landings didn't really count as history did they? That would be like the children today learning about...I don't know... JLS splitting up in their history lessons"._

 _"_ _You're comparing JLS splitting up to the moon landings in terms of importance?"_

 _"_ _No...in terms of timescales, obviously"._

 _"_ _God, thanks for reminding me of just how ancient I am Lucy"._

 _"_ _Who are JLS?"_ , Charlie asked.

" _Oh, you too. JLS were a band who were runners up on the X factor. Me and your mum saw them in concert once, we had to take some children...long story. Anyway Charlie, come here, I want to say something to you"._

Charlie walked over to Lee and sat next to him on the sofa.

" _I heard you were very brave today at the doctors. Give daddy a hug"._

 _"_ _It was no big deal, just a little prick"._

Lee had to stifle a giggle. The twelve year old in him desperate to make a joke.

" _Is dinner ready yet mummy?_ ", Benji piped up.

" _No, in about fifteen minutes, you can carry on playing in the garden for a bit. I'll call you in_ ".

All three children make a quick exit back into the garden.

" _So, tell me about your promotion, you didn't tell me you were going up for one"._

 _"_ _I wasn't. It was unexpected. John called me in to his office, told me that Adrian had handed in his notice so there was a vacancy for Senior Sales Operator. He said he had me in mind for the role and asked if I was interested. I snapped his hand off"._

 _"_ _Good on you. I assume you'll get a pay rise now?"._

 _"_ _Yep, an extra two thousand pounds a year to start with"._

 _"_ _Wow, that's amazing. Imagine what we could do with an extra two thousand pounds a year. Maybe we won't have to go camping for our holiday this year, maybe we could go abroad, really treat the children"._

 _"_ _Let's not get carried away. I don't do flying remember"._

 _"_ _Oh, I remember. Mr, I think that man's a terrorist and...I know how I want to spend my holiday, in an East European police cell"._

 _"_ _That was nearly ten years ago, let it go"._

 _"_ _Nearly ten years ago, but still clear in my mind, etched you might say"._

 _"_ _Have you heard of glamping?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Sounds too much like camping to me"._

 _"_ _Glamourous camping Lucy, don't forget the glamourous part"._

 _"_ _Hmm, we'll talk about this later. I spoke to Daisy today"._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, how's she doing, and how's our little niece?"_

" _Ella's well, in good voice from what I could hear on the phone. Daisy's struggling a bit though, now Tim's away again. Being left on her own with a three month old baby, I can't imagine it really. Anyway, she sounded a bit down so I hope you don't mind, but I invited her to stay for a few nights, a week maybe"._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I invited her to come and stay, she is family Lee"._

 _"_ _I know, it's going to be a bit crowded though"._

 _"_ _It'll be fine. We've had guests to stay before"._

 _"Alright, when is she coming?"_

 _"_ _When are they coming, she's not leaving the baby behind. Next week. You don't really mind do you? I thought she'd appreciate me helping her out with Ella, give her a bit of time to relax"._

 _"_ _I'd have preferred it if you'd consulted me, but I don't mind, It'd be nice to see Ella again...and Daisy obviously. And she did help us out quite a lot when the twins were born"._

 _"_ _Exactly"._

" _I'm fine with it, as long as I don't get roped in to changing nappies, it's one thing changing your own baby's nappy, but..."._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I don't suppose you'll have to change any nappies. I'm sure you'll find some way of avoiding that"._

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Family - chapter 2**

One week later...

" _Typical! Why did you choose the thirty minute window I'm left on my own with you to do a poo. Also, how can someone who only drinks milk manage to fill a nappy so...thoroughly?"_

Lee's face was a picture, his grimacing causing much amusement to Charlie, Benji and Molly. He'd had no choice but to change Ella's nappy, just imaging the trouble he'd have been in with Lucy and Daisy if he'd left her sitting in it until they got back from their trip to the shops down the road. Plus, the smell was just too much to bear.

This certainly took him back, the smell that permeated your nostrils, sat in your throat and lingered there like...well, like a bad smell. When his own children were babies he'd got used to it of course, once he'd got over the first few nappies. Now, after a few years off, he'd forgotten just how gross changing a dirty nappy was.

Ella seemed to be enjoying herself though, giggling as he wrapped up the offending article as soon as possible and cleaned her up.

" _You've done this on purpose haven't you? Clearly my suffering is amusing to you. Is this because I said you looked like an alien when you were a newborn? Or is this because I said you have your daddy's ears?"_

She giggled again and smiled up at him.

" _Oh yeah, you think by smiling at Uncle Lee that's makes this okay do you? Hmmm you are very cute though, I'll give you that. Cute but smelly. Let's get a fresh nappy on before you...do anything else...there you go, that's better isn't it. Let's put your baby grow back on...come on...give me your arm...stop wriggling...there we are. What do you want to do now? Playmat?"_

 _"_ _She can't answer you daddy",_ Molly chipped in. She had been watching the whole proceedings with fascination.

" _I know, but she can hear me. I used to talk to you when you were a baby"._

 _"_ _Did you change our nappies?"_

 _"_ _Of course I did. Your mummy wouldn't have met me get out of that one. When you and Benji were babies, Charlie was still in nappies too so there were three of you to change. We seemed to do little else most of the time. This house was like a...poo factory"._

 _"_ _Are there poo factories?"_

 _"_ _No, that was a metaphor"._

 _"_ _What's a metaphor?"_

" _It's a...figure of speech"._

 _"_ _What's a figure of speech?"._

 _"_ _It's...oh you know what, maybe ask your mum, she's the one with the English A Level"._

Lee gathered Ella up from the changing mat, carried her across the room and placed her under the little play gym which had been Molly and Benji's. He'd fetched loads of their old baby toys down from the attic ready for Ella's visit, which they'd kept in case they ever decided to extend their family. On seeing them again Lucy had cried, the special memories evoked by the toys making her unexpectedly emotional.

" _Daddy?"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

 _"_ _Can you and mummy have another baby? I like playing with Ella. I want a little sister to play with"._

 _"_ _Can't you make do with a cousin?"._

 _"_ _She's going home next week. Can't we have a baby sister?"._

 _"_ _It doesn't really work like that Molly. Firstly, you can't choose whether it's a boy or a girl and more importantly, babies are very hard work. Me and mummy have our hands full already"._

 _"_ _Ohhhh. Daddy?"_

" _Yes?"_

Lee tried not to sound exasperated. Molly was going through the asking a million questions stage.

" _Where do babies come from?_ "

Lee panicked, Molly's question taking him off guard. He was dreading this question, which he'd been lucky enough not to be asked so far. Charlie had asked them a couple of years ago when a friend of theirs told them she was expecting a baby. He'd made his escape out of the room, pretending he needed the toilet. Now he wished he'd stuck around to hear Lucy's answer.

" _Well...from their mummy's tummy"._

 _"_ _How does it get in there?"_

 _"_ _Sperm!"._

Charlie was standing behind them and had interrupted before Lee had the chance to think about how to reply.

" _What? Charlie, how do you know about..."_

 _"_ _Tyler at school told me. I know about se..."_

Lee couldn't believe what Charlie had just said, and interrupted before he could continue.

" _Right, we'll talk about this later. You might know things but your sister and brother are too young. Can you do me a favour, go and fetch Ella's teddy from the kitchen please"._

He turned back to Molly,

" _Daddies have a sort of seed, and mummy's have an egg. They join together and that makes a baby. That's something you'll learn about when you're a bit older though...why don't you show your new bunny toy to Ella"._

Molly thankfully seemed satisfied with his answer and happily played with Ella for a few minutes, until she started to cry. As if that was their cue, all three children made a quick exit into the garden.

Lee scooped Ella up. She hadn't pooed again, and she didn't feel wet. Maybe she was hungry. She only had some milk just before Daisy and Lucy went out though, and they'd only been gone for less than an hour. Maybe it wasn't that. He paced around the living room, comforting her.

" _Shhh, it's okay...what's the matter? Are you missing your mummy, she'll be back soon"._

As soon as he started to walk up and down with her, she stopped crying. He'd missed this, he realised then. There was something so special, so uplifting about holding a baby. Yes, babies were hard work, but worth it.

A few moments later Lucy and Daisy came up the front path, and Daisy stopped Lucy by the window.

" _Wait, look Lucy"._

 _"_ _Ahhhh, bless him"_ , Lucy said as they watched Lee through the window, cradling Ella, smiling and cooing at her then holding her against his shoulder, doing a sort of gentle dance, maybe trying to rock her to sleep.

" _I think he's singing to her, that's sweet. Looks like he's enjoying being an uncle"._

 _"_ _He is, he loves Ella. He's very good with babies. He might sometimes pretend otherwise but he's a natural"._

This brought back so many memories for Lucy. She remembered watching Lee with their babies, how the way in which he'd embraced fatherhood had exceeded all of her expectations. Seeing him with Ella now, it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Oh god, there it was again, the extreme broodiness. She always felt broody when she held babies, but over the last few months, ever since she'd first held her newborn niece in her arms, the feeling just wouldn't go away .

As soon as he heard the front door opening, Lee stopped singing, not wanting to look too soppy and embarrass himself.

" _Did you have a nice time shopping?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it was amazing just to have a few minutes to myself. Thanks for Babysitting Lee, was she okay?",_ Daisy asked.

" _Yeah. She pooed earlier, I had to change her"._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry Lee"._

 _"_ _It's not your fault. She seemed to find the whole thing very funny"._

 _"_ _She does, she always giggles when she has her nappy changed. Her giggling is so adorable it makes the whole process better for me"._

" _She certainly breaks down your defences with that smile. Oh dear...she's crying again, maybe she wants her mum, she's obviously heard you"._

 _"_ _Actually, maybe it's time for a feed, I'll take her into the kitchen. See you in a bit"._

With that Daisy took Ella from Lee's arms and disappeared into the kitchen with her.

Lee noticed Lucy was grinning.

" _I'm glad you found the thought of me having to change her nappy so funny"._

 _"_ _That's not why I'm smiling"._

 _What's so amusing then?"_

 _"_ _We saw you, singing to Ella"._

 _"_ _Oh, well I..."._

 _"_ _You don't have to be embarrassed, it was really, really sweet. Holding babies suits you by the way"._

Is Lucy getting ideas, he thought? He knew this would happen, that having a baby in the house would make her broody again. It was nice having a baby around again, he couldn't deny that either, but there was a big difference between having a baby that you can hand back to its mum as soon as you've had enough, to having one of your own.

" _Talking of being embarrassed, I had some awkward questions from Molly while you were out too"._

 _"_ _What questions?"_

 _"_ _She asked if we could have another baby"._

 _"_ _Oh, I've had that one loads of times. She's goes through stages of asking for a baby brother or sister, well usually she asks for a sister"._

 _"_ _Really? How do you answer?"_

 _"_ _I tell her that we can't just have a baby because she wants us too, that's it's more complicated than that. Then I normally find something else to distract her with. What did you say?"_

" _Something along those lines. Oh, and then...even more awkward, she asked me where babies come from"._

 _"_ _Ohhh, I wondered when that might come up. How did you answer?"_

 _"_ _I said from their mummy's tummy. Then she asked how they got there. I said daddies had seeds and mummies had eggs and they join together to make a baby. I didn't go into any more details, and she seemed happy with that to be honest"._

 _"_ _That's pretty much what I would've said"._

 _"_ _I had a bit of a shock from Charlie though"._

" _Why?"_

 _"_ _He interrupted and said he knows how babies are made, that a boy from school told him"._

 _"_ _Right, maybe you'd better have a chat with him later, make sure he hasn't been given the wrong information. I think he's old enough to know the basics, he is eight. If he's going to learn stuff I'd rather it came from us than some kid in the playground"._

 _"_ _Why have I got to have the little chat? Can't you do it?"_

 _"_ _It'll be better coming from you, man to man"._

" _I won't do a very good job though. I had my little chat from my dad and I won't even go into to how that panned out"._

 _"_ _Lee, just because your dad did a bad job of it doesn't mean you will. Frank did a bad job of being your dad full stop but you're nothing like him. You're a great dad. You've learnt from his mistakes"._

 _"_ _Okay but...what do I say to him, how much should an eight year old be told?"_

 _"_ _Depends how much he knows already. I'll give Anna a ring in a minute, find out if they've told Jack anything, he's a year older than Charlie. Do you want a cup of tea?"._

 _"_ _Yes please"._

Lucy went into the kitchen, where Daisy was breastfeeding Ella.

" _Sorry I forgot you were in here"._

 _"_ _That's alright, you carry on"._

 _"_ _How are you getting on with that? The breastfeeding?"_

 _"_ _Okay I suppose, it took a while for me to get used to it though. I'm still getting sore all the time"._

 _"_ _Have you talked to your health visitor?"_

 _"_ _Yes, she give me some cream. It's helping, though I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I know they say breast is best but..."._

" _You have to do what's right for you as well. I had to stop earlier with the twins. It just got too much, I'd often have one at each breast, feeding at the same time. And when they didn't want feeding at the same time, I literally didn't have time to do anything else. And the soreness, I really feel your pain, it's not nice. Lee stepped in in the end"._

 _"_ _How? Men don't have breasts. Well, Tim's got man boobs but..."_

 _"_ _I used to express milk, and Lee would bottle feed them"._

 _"_ _I don't like those breast pumps. I tried one, but it made me feel like a cow on a farm or something. Too weird"._

" _Lee used to watch me while I used it. It fascinated him. He kept trying it out on different parts of his body though, to see how it felt. He can be so immature"._

 _"_ _Oh, I did that too, just out of curiosity"._

 _"_ _Anyway, we started using formula as well after a while, to take some of the load off me"._

 _"_ _I feel like I'd be failing her if I switched to formula"._

" _Absolutely not, millions of babies are fed with formula. She's already had three months of breastfeeding so she's had a great start. It's your decision though. Talk about it with the health visitor if you're not sure what to do. You're doing really well, being a mum. Ella's such a happy baby"._

 _"_ _Thanks, I'm trying my best. I'm lucky with her really, I think I've got a really easy baby compared to some of the other women from my NCT group. I'm not losing my baby weight as quick as some of them though"._

 _"_ _You look great. Try not to compare yourself too much to other mum's, that's advice my mum gave me. Everybody does that, but it doesn't do anyone any good. How are you feeling generally? I was worried you sounded a bit down on the phone the other day"._

" _I have my ups and downs. I love being a mum, Ella is the best thing that's ever happened to me, but sometimes I find myself crying for no reason. Sometimes when she doesn't seem to stop crying, or I've had a particularly sleepless night I just feel really inadequate, or like I'm not just me anymore. Then I feel guilty for feeling down because I should be feeling happy, as though because I'm crying it must mean I don't love her. But I do, I've never felt so much love. I am happy, most of the time, don't get me wrong. She's incredible"._

 _"_ _She is. The emotional ups and downs, that's completely normal. I was like that, I think most new mums are like that. It's your hormones, a lot of it, they're still all over the place remember. If the downs start to overtake the ups though, you should go to the doctors. They can help"._

 _"_ _On the phone the other day you just caught me at a bad time. Honestly I'm not feeling low most of the time, Ella makes me really happy. I'd just been skyping Tim and he got emotional seeing Ella and being so far away from us. Seeing him like that made me emotional then. It is hard without him. I wish he didn't have to work away"._

 _"_ _It must be incredibly hard, not having him here. I don't know what I would have done without Lee when the babies were little. You're doing an amazing job though, even more so since you're on your own. He'll be back in a month though, that'll fly by, and don't forget me and Lee are always here. I know we don't live as near to you anymore but we're not that far away if ever you need help. We're family and we'll support you as much as we can"._

" _Thanks Luce. You've no idea how much I appreciate that. Thanks so much for letting me come to stay by the way. I feel really supported with you guys around"._

 _"_ _Good. Now, I'm making tea, do you want one?"._

 _"_ _Yes please, I'd love one"._

 _"_ _Lee's got to have the birds and the bees talk with Charlie tonight, he was asking questions earlier"._

 _"_ _Birds and the bees? Is Charlie into nature then? Tim's a naturist. Maybe he takes after his uncle"._

 _"_ _Tim's a naturist? He's always got all of his clothes on when I see him"._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Of course he's always got his clothes on when you see him. He's your brother"._

 _"_ _I was humouring you. A naturist is another word for nudist. You mean that Tim's interested in nature"._

" _Oh, yes that's what I meant"._

 _"_ _Anyway, the birds and the bees is a euphemism. Surely you've heard it"._

 _"_ _What's a euphemism?"_

 _"_ _A euphemism is a word or phrase you use in place of another one. The actual word or phrase being too...blunt or embarrassing"._

 _"_ _What is the birds and the bees then?"_

 _"_ _Sex, Daisy. It's an old fashioned term. People used to talk about the birds and the bees, especially when talking to children about reproduction. They'd talk about birds laying eggs and bees pollinating flowers as a metaphor for human reproduction"._

 _"_ _But birds and bees don't have sex like humans. So that would just be confusing. Won't Lee just end up confusing Charlie?"_

 _"_ _Lee's not going to tell Charlie about birds and bees literally. The birds and the bees is just a turn of phrase now. When I said it I just meant that Lee was going to have the sex talk with him"._

 _"_ _Why didn't you just say that then? You're just being confusing now"._

 _"_ _Sorry"._

Lucy had to remember this was Daisy, she was easily confused. Daisy had always been dippy, but now she had developed 'baby brain', it was even worse.

Benji came in from the garden and stood himself behind Lucy, who was pouring milk into the teas. Daisy had finished feeling Ella, and was burping her.

" _Mummy, what's sperm?"_

She turned round, trying not to look horrified.

" _How did you learn that word?"_

 _"_ _Charlie said it earlier"._

 _"_ _It's...something you don't need to worry about at the moment"._

 _"_ _But?"_

 _"_ _They're like...little tadpoles"._

 _"_ _Do they become frogs? Do we have them in our pond?"_

 _"_ _No. We don't have them. Anyway, tell me more about the space project you've started it school"._

" _Oh yes Benji, I'd love to hear about your space project too. I don't really know very much about space, you can teach me_ ", Daisy added.

" _Great idea, you teach Aunty Daisy about space, and I'll go and give daddy his cup of tea. I'll start dinner in a bit, I just need to phone Anna first"._

...


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, a little later...

Lee spotted Anna walking up the garden path.

" _Anna's here, and she's armed with a book"_ , Lee announced.

" _Ah, that must be the book she mentioned on the phone. She used it when she had 'the talk' with Jack_ ".

Lucy got up and answered the door.

" _Hi Lucy"._

 _"_ _Hi Anna, come in. Do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?"_

 _"_ _Thanks, but I'm just taking Jack to swimming, I thought I'd drop this off on my way. Are the kids around?"_. She was acting strangely furtive.

" _No they're outside playing crazy golf...again"._

 _"_ _Right, I suggest you have a look at the book first, in case you want to leave any pages out. I didn't and just read it with Jack straight away. There's a particular bit that I wish I'd missed out. There's illustrations that I was a bit shocked by. And poor Toby, the next day Jack asked him if he'd ever had sex with me on a space hopper"._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You'll see what I mean you get to that page"._

Lucy starting to skim through the book as she was standing at door.

" _Blimey! I see what you mean"._

She'd found it.

" _Remember, just tell Lee that even if he feels embarrassed he needs to not show it. Knowing Lee, I imagine he'll struggle to be mature about it, but just this once, he'll have to be"._

 _"_ _Lee can be very mature when he wants to be thank you"._

 _"_ _If you say so. Anyway, I'd better go. I've left the car keys in the ignition. Good luck"._

 _"_ _Thanks, bye"._

" _Read this Lee_ ", Lucy said as she walked back over to him.

" _Why, do you think I might learn something? Mummy Laid An Egg? That's a stupid title"._

 _"_ _Read it"._

Lucy watched Lee as he flicked through the book, just waiting for him to get to that page.

" _Wow...okay. Here are some ways mummy and daddy fit together? This is a bit unnecessary. The rest of the book seems almost too babyish for an eight year old. Daddy has a tube and mummy has a hole? I'm not sure I'm going to use those words. Then this page...it's funny I suppose but does a child really need to know about the concept of sex positions? And see illustrations? I know it's not graphic and it's supposed to be silly but...do you think we should show Charlie this book?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Lee?_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I think we've been doing it wrong all this time"._

" _What?"_

 _"_ _Sex"._

 _"_ _Eh?""_

 _"_ _We've never had sex holding balloons, or on a skateboard, or with one of us doing a headstand. Do you think everyone else is doing that?"._

 _"_ _We've got some balloons in the cupboard, I can blow some up if you want"._ Lee had a mischievous look on his face as he spoke.

" _I think we'll stick to our current repertoire if that's alright with you"._

 _"_ _Fair enough. Fancy a coffee?"._

 _"_ _Yes please. Nespresso?"._

 _"_ _Of course"._

Lee made a lot of coffee these days, ever since he'd bought the Nespresso frother. He loved any sort of gadget that he could play with, ever the child at heart.

...

" _Did you put cream in this coffee Lee?"_

 _"_ _No just milk. It does taste a bit funny though doesn't it? It looked a bit different too, maybe it's off"._

 _"_ _What milk did you use?"_

 _"_ _The one in the little glass bottle"._

 _"_ _What? The normal one, from the milkman?"_

Lucy had insisted they started using a milkman, as she was trying to cut down on their plastic use.

" _No, it was smaller than normal, and had a screw cap"._

 _"_ _Oh, God. You idiot, you know what you've done don't you?"._ Lucy quickly stopped drinking the coffee and put her mug down on the coffee table. Lee continued to drink, oblivious, gulping the coffee down.

" _What have I done?"_

 _"_ _You put Daisy's breast milk in our coffee"._

Lee spat out his mouthful of coffee.

" _You could've told me to stop drinking it. We've been drinking breast milk? From Daisy's...breasts?"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

 _"_ _Urgh, I think I'm going to throw up"._

 _"_ _Don't be silly, it's natural"._

 _"_ _The River Thames is natural, that doesn't mean I'm going to drink it"._

" _Okay, I don't want to drink anymore either but you can't compare Daisy's breast milk to the River Thames. It's not going to do you any harm. You've drunk breast milk before"._

 _"_ _No I haven't"._

 _"_ _Yes you have, mine"._

 _"_ _Oh, only when I warmed some up for the first time and you told me to test the temperature. I didn't know you were supposed to just put some on your wrist. I only had a taste though, I didn't make a latte out of it"._

 _"_ _Didn't your mum breastfeed you?_

" _Yes, but I was a baby. That doesn't count. You could've warned me there was breast milk in the fridge"._

 _"_ _Daisy told you it was there, she expressed it this morning before we went shopping, in case you needed to feed Ella"._

 _"_ _Yes I know, but I assumed she'd put that in a baby's bottle ready. It just looked like milk. I've drunk the whole mug Lucy, look"._

 _"_ _Nevermind, you'll live. Anyway, I'm always telling you not to drink hot drinks so fast. I've only had a sip of mine"._

" _Alright, no need show off about it. I still feel sick"._

 _"_ _If you think about it, it's strange that we drink milk from cows' breasts like that's normal, yet the thought of drinking human milk repulses us. Surely it should be the other way round"._

 _"_ _Cow's don't have breasts Lucy"._

 _"_ _No, but they have udders, which are basically the same thing. Mammary glands"._

 _"_ _Yes, I know. I did do biology at school"._

" _Speaking of which, the kids need to start getting ready for bed in a minute, don't forget about that chat with Charlie"._

 _"_ _I won't, I'm just getting mentally prepared, working out what I'm going to say"._

 _"_ _He doesn't to know too many details or mechanics remember. Age appropriate is the key. No silly nicknames for body parts though, you know how I feel about that. Do you want to practice on me now?"._

 _"_ _What, sex? Always. Good point, maybe I need a reminder, it's been a while"._

" _It's not been that long, it was last week. Anyway, full know full well that's not what I meant. Why don't you give me the little talk now, a run through"._

 _"_ _So that you can tell me what I'm saying wrong?"._

 _"_ _No, but I think we should both be in agreement about what we tell him"._

 _"_ _Okay, but don't laugh"._

 _"_ _I won't laugh"._

...

Less than a minute later...

" _You laughed!"._

 _"Sorry, it was just when you said about the army of little sperm being held in a sort of barracks. I've never heard them called that before. Maybe you don't need to go into that. Just say that daddies have sperm"._

 _"_ _Why don't you just have the chat with him, seeing as you know exactly what to say?"._

" _Look, I had to carry our children for nine months, get fat, go through the excruciating pain of childbirth. I think it's only fair that in return you experience the mild discomfort of the sex talk"._

 _"_ _It always comes back to that doesn't it? You know full well I can never have a comeback for that. Fine, I'll do it, but you're doing the next one. And if we're taking it in turns, you'd better make it Molly. I'm definitely not having the period talk with her, that's a woman's job._

 _"_ _Sexist"._

 _"_ _You're more qualified. My body doesn't do that. I don't know what it's like to have periods, I know what's it's like to live with someone with someone who has periods...nightmare...don't look at me like that, I'm joking"._

" _Of course I'll talk to Molly about periods when the time comes. I expect I'll have the birds and the bees chat with Benji too. You can do the erection and wet dream discussions with the boys when they're older though, after all, I'm not qualified. My body doesn't do that._

 _"_ _Yes it does, your body always gives me an erection"._

 _"_ _Grow up!"._

 _"_ _Oh, it does that, and it gets hard"._

Lucy rolled her eyes, and decided not to grace Lee's latest quip with a comeback.

" _You're doing the puberty talk with the boys when the time comes, no arguments"._

 _"_ _Great, I'll look forward to it!"_

 _"_ _Let's not make a big deal out of this anyway. We have to show the kids that sex isn't anything to be embarrassed about. Charlie hero worships you, he'd prefer this to come from you. Go on, start again from the top"._

 _"_ _I thought we weren't going into details about the mechanics of sex"._

Lucy glared at Lee. Anna was right, Lee was clearly struggling to be mature about this...


	4. Chapter 4

Later...

" _Charlie, can daddy have a chat with you before you get ready for bed?"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

 _"_ _I want to talk to you about babies"._

 _"_ _About Auntie Daisy's baby?"._

" _No, about how babies are made. You said you know about it. What do you know?"_

 _"_ _Tyler told me that daddies have sperm and mummies have eggs. When the sperm meets the egg they make a baby"._

 _"_ _Okay, that's pretty much it. Did he tell you how they...meet?"_

 _"_ _Yes but I'm not sure I believe him. It's a bit gross"._

 _"_ _So, as you know, men have a willy..."_

" _Daddy it's called a penis, and the lady part is a vagina. I learnt that at school, in PSHE. We had to label the private parts on a picture, so that we know it's not okay for someone to touch you there. If anyone does or tries to we have to tell a trusted adult"_

Blimey, they start them young these days, Lee thought.

" _Yes, well that's right. Anyway, a man has sperm inside his body, and a woman has eggs"._

 _"_ _Like hens eggs?"_

 _"_ _Not quite, they're different, though they do a similar job"._

 _"_ _Where do the eggs and sperm come from?"_

 _"_ _The body makes them. So...when a man and woman want to have a baby, the man has to put his penis into the woman's vagina so that his sperm can swim towards the egg"._

 _"_ _That's what Tyler said. Is that called having sex?"_

" _Yes...then when the sperm and egg meet, the baby is made and grows inside the mummy"._

 _"_ _How do you get twins then, like Benji and Molly?"_

 _"_ _Twins are a bit more complicated. But non-identical twins like Benji and Molly are made from two eggs and two sperm. Men have more than one sperm and women have more than one egg you see"._

 _"_ _How does the baby get out of the mummy's tummy? It's not through the belly button is it? Coz that's what Tyler said and I think he's wrong"._

 _"_ _He is wrong. It comes out the same way in got in, sort of. The baby comes out of the mummy's vagina".'_

 _"_ _Doesn't that hurt?"_

" _Yes, it does, at the time. But it's what a woman's body is made to do and it recovers. There's a book here, have a look at it now, it probably explains things better than me. Actually I don't think it does, forget the book"._

 _"_ _Okay. Does that mean that you and mummy have had sex three times? That's disgusting!"._

 _"_ _You won't think so when you're older, well actually, you will still think me and your mummy having sex is disgusting, that never goes away. In fact it gets worse. Anyway, I'm not sure what my point is. Are you okay now, apart from being a bit disgusted? Do you understand what I've told you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think so. I've got more questions though"._

 _"_ _Okay, go on"._

" _What's a condom? Tyler said they're like a balloon that goes onto a man's penis. Why would you put on a balloon?"_

Woah, Lee thought. He wasn't expecting that. This Tyler boy had a lot to answer for. Surely Charlie didn't need to know about this yet. He didn't want to lie though.

" _Sometimes, a man and woman want to have sex, but don't want to have a baby. If that is the case, the man can put a condom on his penis and that stops the sperm from swimming to the woman's egg"._

 _"_ _So...people don't just have sex when they want a baby?"._

 _"_ _No"._

 _"_ _Why would they want to though, it sounds horrible?"_

 _"_ _Because...when you're an adult and you love someone, it can feel nice, and can make you feel closer to that person"._

 _"_ _So you have to be an adult?"_

" _Yes, you definitely have to be an adult"._

 _"_ _But Tyler says his older brother has sex. He's only fourteen"._

 _"_ _Well, he shouldn't be..having it"._

 _"_ _Why?"_

Lee had to think on his feet now.

" _Because...the sort of relationships where you have sex have emotional...implications, and only adults are mature enough to be able to cope with those emotions. And what Tyler's brother is doing is against the law too"._

 _"_ _Why?"_

I'm so out of my depth now, Lee thought, and this was probably going over Charlie's head.

" _It's against the law to...stop people who are mature enough to have sex from having it with people who aren't. Does that make sense?"._

 _"_ _I think so. Daddy, what are periods? Are they to do with babies? Some of the girls were talking about them at school and I don't understand, they were talking about blood. Do boys have periods?"._

 _"_ _No, they don't, just girls. But I think you should ask your mum about this, it's more her field"._

 _"_ _I want you to tell me"._

" _Okay...so we've talked about how ladies' bodies make eggs. Well, this starts to happen when they start growing up, usually when they're around ten or older. Are you still with me?"_

 _"_ _Yes"._

 _"_ _So, they make a new egg each month. Each month, if the egg doesn't meet with a sperm to make a baby, then it leaves the body because it's not needed anymore"._

 _"_ _How?"._

 _"_ _The same way a baby does, through the...vagina"._

" _So, ladies lay an egg every month?"_

 _"_ _Well, sort of, but their eggs are really really tiny"._

 _"_ _Lilly said that blood comes out. It sounds horrible"._

 _"_ _Well, there's some blood too, but it's not as bad as it sounds. I have that on good authority from your mum"._

 _"_ _Why is there blood?"_

 _"_ _The place in a mummy's tummy where a baby grows is called the womb. The womb has a lining which contains blood. That comes out with the egg if there isn't a baby_ ".

Charlie looked suitably grossed out.

" _What happens to boys when they grow up? They don't bleed do they?"_

 _"_ _No. Boys get taller, their voices get deeper and they start to grow hair on their bodies"._

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _Various places, on their face, under their arms, near their private parts, their chest"._

 _"_ _How come you don't have hair on your chest?"._

 _"_ _I just never have. Some men don't"._

" _Will I get a beard like yours daddy?"_

 _"_ _When you're a lot older you might be able to grow one, if you wanted it"._

 _"_ _Is that it?"_

 _"_ _Pretty much, yep. Teenagers sweat more too. Deodorant will be your best friend in a few years"._

Lee wasn't going to start talking about wet dreams or erections at this point. Perhaps Charlie was almost mature enough to hear it, but he'd have to check with Lucy first.

" _I'm glad I'm not a girl"._

 _"_ _Yeah, I reckon they definitely get the raw end of the deal"._

 _"_ _Daddy, if it's okay I don't want to know anything else at the moment. Can I read my Spider-Man comic?"._

Charlie seemed to not want to hear anymore, much to Lee's relief.

" _Of course you can. Charlie, you've been really sensible about this, very grown up. I want you to continue to be though, and not tell any of this to your brother and sister please. They're younger than you and don't need to know yet. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me, or your mum. Don't forget about your mum, she's good at explaining things"._

 _"_ _Okay, thanks dad"._

'Dad'. This was happening more and more now, Charlie calling him dad instead of daddy. Clearly he really was starting to grow up.

Lee visibly relaxed as he left Charlie's bedroom. He was very relieved that was over. He was greeted by Lucy on the landing, and they walked back downstairs together.

" _How did your talk go?"._

 _"_ _Okay actually, Charlie was very grown up about it, and I think I hid my embarrassment well. He asked about periods by the way. Some of the girls had been talking about them at school"._

 _"_ _Did you tell him?"._

 _"_ _Yes. I think I did very well actually"._

 _"_ _Well done. Did you show him the book?"._

" _No, he already knew the proper words for genitals, I couldn't give him a book that talks about tubes and holes. It seemed too babyish"._

 _"_ _Maybe you're right. Maybe it's more suitable for Molly and Benji"._

 _"_ _You think they need a talk too?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, a younger version. They are starting to ask questions"._

 _"_ _Fine but it's your turn this time"._

 _"_ _Thanks"._

" _I tell you what, I didn't expect to have to explain about condoms to Charlie today"._

 _"_ _What? He doesn't need to know about that yet"_

 _"_ _I agree, but it was too late. This boy at school told him about them. I think maybe you should have a word with Tyler's mum at the school gate, he shouldn't be going around telling everybody all this stuff"._

 _"_ _Oh...Tyler, I should've guessed. I'm not talking to his mum, she's a hard nosed cow. She's got a terrible reputation amongst the other mums. She's known for getting into fights in pubs. She's got five children, and they're all tearaways. And, she's pregnant again"._

 _"_ _Six kids? It sounds like she's the one who needs to learn about condoms. Tyler should have been telling her not Charlie"._

" _Well, quite"._

 _"_ _We'll have to keep an eye on Charlie, I don't think he should be hanging around with Tyler too much, sounds like he might be a bad influence"._

 _"_ _Don't worry, he doesn't like Tyler much, he didn't want to invite him to his birthday party when I asked him the other day"._

 _"_ _Good. I was hoping the party would be a fun kids day out. If Tyler went it'd probably end up like a stag do"._

" _Talking of the party, can you try and book that animal man tomorrow? He's very popular apparently"._

 _"_ _Very expensive more like. What happened to the days children were happy with pin the tail on the donkey, pass the parcel, a few sandwiches and some jelly and ice cream? Why does it have to be all about who can have the most lavish party now?"_

 _"_ _Lee, not this again. Charlie's been asking for an animal party for years now, I can't keep saying no. I find it hard to say no"._

" _No you don't. You don't have a problem saying no when I ask you for sex"._

 _"_ _This is different, I just want Charlie to have a nice time"._

 _"_ _That's all I ever want too"._

 _"_ _Just give the man a ring tomorrow, if we book this far in advance there's a discount"._

 _"_ _Fine, I'll book him. Do you know what Charlie said, by the way?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

" _He said, after I told him how babies are made, does that mean you and mummy have had sex three times? That's disgusting!"._

 _"_ _Oh, no. Thank God he isn't old enough to cotton on that we've done it a hell of a lot more than that. We did it more than three times in one day sometimes when we first got together"._

 _"_ _I know, happy days. Bless him though, Charlie did look quite repulsed several times during our little chat. It's a good job you don't find the idea quite so repulsive isn't it?", Lee said, his voice changing to a whisper as he shuffled closer to Lucy on the sofa. He leaned in, placing a series of gentle kisses on her neck, making Lucy sigh softly._

" _Hi guys! Oh, sorry, have I interrupted something?"._

Lee and Lucy separated quickly as they heard Daisy's voice.

" _Forgot you were here"_ , Lee said, looking embarrassed.

" _I can see that, anyway, don't mind me, carry on"._

 _"_ _In front of you?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'm not suggesting you try a bit of prohibitionism"._

 _"_ _Exhibitionism, it's exhibitionism"._

 _"_ _Yeah, that. I mean...I'm going to bed, to try and get some sleep before Ella wakes up. So you can do whatever it was that you were about to do to your hearts content. Remember Ella's asleep though, don't be too loud!"._

 _"_ _We won't. Goodnight then",_ Lucy said, blushing now.

Lee grinned at Lucy as Daisy disappeared upstairs.

 _So...what were we about to do?...",_ Lee whispered, closing the gap between them again...


	5. Chapter 5

The following evening...

Lucy was cooking dinner, and Lee came into the kitchen. As usual, he annoyed Lucy by peering into every saucepan. Fully aware he was risking being told off by her, he stuck his finger into some sauce to taste it.

" _Get your finger out of there!_ ", Lucy slapped his arm out of the way as she spoke.

" _Mmmm, very nice, what is it?"_

 _"_ _Its paprika chicken. Now seasoned with whatever filfth was on your finger"._

 _"_ _My fingers are clean"._

 _"_ _That's not the point, I've told you, if you want to taste the food, use a spoon. Anyway, talking of pulling your finger out, have you phoned the animal man yet?"_

" _Yes, that's what I've come in here to tell you. I've just booked him. £200! £200! For a morning. Next year we're doing something free for his birthday"._

 _"_ _Lee, stop being so stingy"._

 _"_ _I, not stingy, I'm thrifty. When I was a kid you could have bought I sports car for that"._

 _"_ _When you were a kid platform shoes were fashionable and your house still had an outside toilet. That was so long ago it's not relevant"_

 _"_ _What is it with you constantly reminding me how old I am? I'm no older than you"._

" _Yes you are, you're ten years older than me"._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, I didn't think that through. Okay then, let's put it more in context, ten years ago I paid less than £200 for several weeks' rent"._

 _"_ _That's because you hardly ever paid it. Anyway, we can't do anything free for his birthday next year, no activities are free these days"._

 _"_ _Yes they are, like going to a park and flying a kite"._

 _"_ _You're suggesting we go fly a kite for Charlie's birthday next year? Who are you, Mary Poppins?"_

" _Very funny Lucy"._

 _"_ _Speaking of Mary Poppins, is there any chance you might be willing to look after the kids tonight, so me and Daisy can go out for a few drinks? She's not been out in the evening for nearly a year. We'll put the children to bed first. Ella will be asleep, she might not even wake up before we get back. Please?"._

 _"_ _Okay"._

 _"_ _Really? I thought you might take more persuading"._

 _"_ _No...I'm perfectly capable of looking after the children, even Ella. Why, what were you going to offer in return to try and persuade me?"_

 _"_ _An early night tomorrow. With me"._

" _Actually...I've decided I do need a bit more persuading. I mean, Ella's not even ours, it's a big ask. What is it Mary Poppins says?, a 'spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down". Early night tomorrow, I'm holding you to that"._

 _"_ _I'm sure you will. Anyway, thanks, I haven't been on a girls night out for ages either. I don't suppose we'll be too late anyway. These days my idea of a late night is coming home at 11 o'clock"._

 _"_ _Good, coz I have got work tomorrow remember"..._

...

Lucy and Daisy burst in through the front door at 1am, both giggling and clearly tipsy.

" _Shhh, you'll wake up Ella!"_ , Lee whispered. He'd just drifted off to sleep on the sofa and they'd woken him up.

Daisy sat herself on the armchair, kicking off her heels. Lucy slumped herself straight onto Lee's lap, wrapping her arms around him.

" _Hi lovely Lee...lovely husband"_.

Lee chuckled. Lucy was always a funny and very sweet drunk.

" _I take it you both had a good night then? Had a few drinks did we?"_

 _"_ _Just...a...couple...of...Proseccos",_ Lucy slurred.

" _I'm assuming you mean a couple of bottles"._

 _"_ _Maybe...how's Ella been?"_ , Daisy asked.

" _Fast asleep at the moment, but she didn't settle for ages. I had to go to her four times. And she woke up about half an hour ago wanting milk"._

 _"_ _It's probably because I can't find her comforter. You know...Baba Blanket, it's one of those mini baby blankets with a little teddy attached. She doesn't sleep properly without it. I looked for it earlier but I didn't have time to search everywhere. Have you seen it?"_

 _"_ _No, but you should've said, I would have looked for it while you were out"._

 _"_ _I'll have a proper look tomorrow, I'm really tired now. Thanks for looking after her Lee. I felt properly like me again tonight. I'm going to bed, hopefully get a couple of hours before Ella wakes up again. I think you might need to help Lucy get ready for bed, she had a few more than me. She almost fell out of the taxi"._

Lucy didn't drink very often these days, so she couldn't drink more than a couple of glasses of Prosecco without it going straight to her head.

" _Okay, see you in the morning. I'm going up too. Come on Lucy, let's get you to bed"._

 _"_ _Are you...pro...pros...prop...positioning me?"_

 _"_ _No, actually I'm not, I'm just not sure you'll manage the stairs on your own"._

 _"_ _Oh_ ", Lucy sounded slightly disappointed.

After a few seconds of trying to hold Lucy up, Lee decided it was quicker and safer carry her up the stairs. He scooped her up, negotiated the stairs and got her to their bedroom, placing her down on the bed. He found Lucy's nightdress and gave it to her, before disappearing into the ensuite to clean his teeth.

When he came back into the bedroom, he found Lucy struggling to undress herself, wrestling with the zip on the side of her dress.

" _Need some help?"_ , he asked and she nodded.

Lee undid the zip and Lucy lay down as Lee pulled it down over her hips and legs.

" _Lee...lovely Lee...I love it when you...undress...me...go on, take me...now...make love to me"._

 _"_ _Lucy...lovely, beautiful Lucy, as much as I find that a very tempting offer, especially with you lying there in your underwear...in the circumstances I think that I would be taking advantage. You've had a just a teeny little bit too much to drink, and I'm really tired. I think it's best if you get some...sleep"._

Before Lee had even finished uttering the last word of his sentence, Lucy had fallen asleep anyway. He dressed her in her nightie, being very gentle and careful so he didn't wake her up, then tucked her into bed, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and whispering goodnight...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning...

Lee couldn't believe it when the alarm went off, swearing he'd only just got back to sleep after Ella had been screaming again at 3am. Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed, noticing that Lucy was still fast asleep. He showered and dressed for work, then got the children up and ready for school, trying not to make too much noise as he didn't want to wake her. He figured she needed a bit of extra sleep this morning.

A little while later, as Lee was placing his cereal bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, Lucy came in to the kitchen.

" _Morning_ ", she said, her voice sounding a bit croaky.

" _Morning Luce. How are you feeling?_

 _"_ _Not great. Remind me not to drink so much next time I go out. Thanks for being a gentleman last night by the way, helping me upstairs and getting me to bed"._

 _"_ _You remember that then?"_

 _"_ _The last thing I remember is lying on top of the duvet in my bra and pants, limbs akimbo and you refusing to have sex with me. Seeing as I've woken up in my nightie in bed I assume you put me there_ ".

" _Yep"._

 _"_ _Thanks, and sorry we were out later than we said. We bumped into someone we haven't seen for years and we got chatting. You'll never guess who it was?"_

 _"_ _No, I won't, so you may as well tell me. Coffee?"._

 _"_ _Yes please. It was Barbara"._

 _"_ _Barbara? Barbara who?"_

 _"_ _I'll give you a clue, while we were in the bar she managed to smash at least five glasses, then trip over and burst an inflatable penis that belonged to a hen party"._

 _"_ _Oh my God, not our ex cleaner Barbara?"_

" _The very same"._

 _"_ _Blimey! How is she, apart from still being extremely accident prone?"_

 _"_ _Really well, her and Pavlov have an eleven year old daughter now"._

 _"_ _They're still together? I gave that marriage a year tops"._

 _"_ _Yep, still together and very happy apparently"._

 _"_ _Wow, well... I suppose after all those years of suffering in his home country, being married to Barabara is a breeze for Pavlov"._

 _"_ _Don't me mean, she's nice, just very...clumsy"._

 _"_ _What was she doing in Walton on Thames anyway?"_

" _Believe it or not they're staying here at the moment. They're having some work done on their house and staying with her parents for a few weeks. They live over the other side of town. Small world isn't it?"._

 _"_ _Yeah. I hope her parents have got good house and contents insurance, that's all I can say"._

 _"_ _I know, apparently the reason they're having work done on the house is because Barbara managed to flood the upstairs by leaving bath running. Oh yeah, I think I may have invited her over for coffee at the weekend. She's going to bring her daughter with her. Pavlov works on Saturdays though so he can't come"._

 _"_ _Good, I was never his biggest fan as you know"._

 _"_ _I know. Were you jealous? Was that why you had such a problem with him?"_

" _When I thought you were going to marry him, yes. It wasn't just that though, I was worried about you. I didn't want you to throw your life away by rushing in to a marriage of convenience I knew you'd regret just because you're such a kind person. It wouldn't have ended well"._

 _"_ _I'm not sure I'd have gone through with it anyway, actually I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. It was a genius idea of yours about him marrying Barbara"._

 _"_ _I'll take that. Although I never knew they'd have such a happy ending. I'm pleased about that. Right, I'll start now then shall I?"_

 _"_ _Start what?"_

 _"_ _Barbara proofing the house, putting away anything valuable and breakable before she comes round"._

 _"_ _We've already baby proofed the house"._

" _I know, but Barbara proofing is even more important. She managed to break a pair of my socks once remember. I like our stuff, and I don't want to part with any of it just yet"._

Lee started to survey the contents of the living room, just as Daisy came downstairs with Ella.

" _Morning all. I'm going to have a good search for Baba Blanket. Would someone mind watching Ella while I look._

 _"_ _Charlie's already had a look around this morning, he can't find it. Could it have got thrown away? You put the rubbish out last night didn't you Luce, before you went out?_

 _"_ _Yeah. I didn't notice it in the bin though"._

 _"_ _What are you looking for?_ " Molly interrupted as she finally looked up from her sticker book.

" _Ella's comfort Blanket. It's pink with a little teddy on_ ", Daisy explained.

" _Oh, that. It is in the bin"_ , Benji announced.

" _How do you know that?_ " Lucy asked.

" _You put it there mummy"._

All eyes suddenly snapped to Lucy, who looked outraged at the accusation.

" _No I didn't"._

 _"_ _Yes you did, you know the pile of our old toys, the ones that you said weren't good enough to keep or give to a charity shop"._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I saw it in that pile"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you say?"_

 _"_ _I thought it was there on purpose"._

" _Lee, please can you go and look in the wheely bin, it'll be the second or third bag inside it"_ , Lucy asked. She really didn't fancy doing that.

" _You want me to go through our bin? The bin that's full of dirty nappies?"_

 _"_ _They're wrapped up"._

 _"_ _They still stink. Anyway, you threw it away, surely you should be the one to get it back"._

 _"_ _Please Lee, you've got the longest arms. I feel a bit delicate after last night, and I'm running behind and I need to get the kids ready for school. And look at Ella, she looks sad"._

 _"_ _No she doesn't"._

Ella smiled at Lee again, that beaming and extremely cute smile. She most definitely didn't look sad.

" _Daisy, why don't you look, the dirty nappies are your doing...well your baby's doing?"_

 _"_ _Lee, Daisy's our guest, we can't ask her to do that"._

 _"_ _I just did...why are you all six of you looking at me like that, with those puppy dog eyes? I'm in my work clothes, I've got to go in ten minutes. This is because I'm the man isn't it? This is sexism at the highest level"._

 _"_ _It'll only take two minutes, just a quick look, pretty please"_ , Lucy said, giving Lee her best fluttering of eyelashes look.

" _Yes, please Lee, I need Ella to sleep properly tonight. I'm tired. So very very tired", Daisy added._

 _"_ _Emotional blackmail won't work on me. You do it Lucy"._

Lucy decided she had to take this up a notch, and she moved closer to Lee, encircling her arms around his waist.

" _I'll make it worth your while"_ , she whispered.

" _Oh yeah, how?"_

 _"_ _In a way that I can't say in front of Daisy or the children"._

 _"_ _Okay, I'm interested. Whisper in my ear"._

She did.

" _Really? Tonight?_ ", he said quietly.

" _Yep_ ".

" _Alright, but I won't forget you said that"._

 _"_ _I don't doubt it. You'll better be quick though"._

 _"_ _That's not what you normally say, you normally say the opposite in fact"._

 _"_ _I mean you'll better be quick finding Baba Blanket, the bin men will be here soon"._

 _"_ _Oh right. Actually, now you say that, I think I can hear them, it sounds like they're close by"._

With that Lee rushed out of the house. They were more than just close by, and by the time Lee got to the top of their drive he saw their bin was already being lifted towards the back of the lorry. Without really thinking properly he tried to pull it back down, thinking he could stop the contents being emptied. Immediately, he regretted his actions, finding himself being lifted off the ground and thrown into the pile of rubbish bags on the lorry.

" _Help, I'm in the lorry!_ ", he called out as the lorry started moving again, then again and again, but no one seemed to hear him.

He tried several times to climb up so he could jump out. This proved impossible, as he just kept falling over again, tripping up over the bags. He gave up the end, deciding he may as well use the time before someone found him to look for Baba Blanket.

...

" _Has he found it yet?"_ , Lucy asked Daisy, who had gone out to see how Lee was doing while she was having breakfast with the children.

" _I don't know, he's gone, and the bin's been emptied"._

 _"_ _Oh, he's gone? He must've gone straight to work afterwards. He never came back in to wash his hands, gross!"_

 _"_ _I hope he found it. If he did I don't know why he would've taken it to work with him though"._

 _"_ _He was probably worried about being late. Daisy, do you feel as rough as me this morning?"_

 _"_ _I feel fine actually"._

 _"_ _Lucky you"._

" _Luce, do you want me to take the kids to school? Ella likes me taking her for a morning walk in her pram. I could combine both"._

 _"_ _If you don't mind, I might just shut my eyes for a bit"._

...

Lee breathed sigh of relief as new rubbish bags finally stopped raining down on him. The lorry was no longer stopping and starting and he assumed it was making its way back to the tip. He just had to pray now that a human being would look into the back of the lorry before the contents, including himself, were plummeted into landfill. Thankfully, a few minutes later, his prayers were answered.

As his eyes readjusted to daylight, he saw two bin men looking at him in utter disbelief.

" _You guys really need to get your hearing tested, I've been shouting help for ages"._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing in there?"_

 _"_ _Oh, just hanging out, with my friend here, Baba Blanket"._

 _"_ _There's someone else in there with you?"_

 _"_ _No Baba Blanket is this"._

Lee held up Ella's precious comforter. He had been determined not to let it go once he'd found it.

" _That's why I ended up here, trying to get my niece's comfort blanket back. She doesn't sleep without it you see"._

 _"_ _You could've been killed!"._

 _"_ _I know, don't you think that's been going through my head for the last...". Lee looked at his watch, "...half an hour? I've only been in here half an hour?"_. It had felt like a lifetime.

" _Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _No. Have you any idea what it's like to be literally surrounded by other people's rubbish? Okay, I guess you do, but I tell you what, I bet you don't know what it's like to be in the back of the lorry with it all. I don't know what people are throwing away, but these bags are heavy, and pretty painful when they hit you. Some of these bags leak too. I'm covered in...I don't even want to think about what"._

 _"_ _Right, let's get you out of there"._

 _"_ _Ow, ow, okay that really hurts"_ , he groaned as the bin men helped him out of the lorry and back into his feet.

" _Right, I think we'd better take you to the first aider"..._

...

Lucy's mobile rang, and Daisy brought it to her in the kitchen from the living room.

Lucy was worried when she saw it was Lee's boss calling her.

" _Sorry to bother you, but I'm just ringing to find out if Lee is okay?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? You tell me"._

 _"_ _I can't, he's not turned up for work, that's why I'm ringing you"._

 _"_ _What? He left the house this morning. Oh no, I'll try and get hold of him"._

 _"_ _Okay, let me know if you hear anything. I hope everything's okay"._

Oh God, Lucy thought, something bad had happened to Lee. She tried to call him straight away, but it just rang out. She left it ringing as she entered the living room.

" _Daisy, I think Lee might have had a car accident if something, he didn't turn up for work. He's not answering his phone"_

 _"_ _That's because it's here"._ Daisy gestured towards the coffee table, where the phone was moving on the surface as it buzzed.

" _Don't worry, he hasn't had a car accident, his car is here too. It's still on the drive"._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Look"._

 _"_ _Why is his car still here? Why didn't you say something, you must have noticed the car before now"._

Lucy hadn't actually been in the living room since Lee left earlier. She'd been in the kitchen, washing up, putting clothes in the washing machine, hanging the previous load outside in the kind, preparing meals for later. She'd started feeling better once she'd eaten and decided she didn't need to go back to bed.

" _I thought maybe he walked to work"._

 _"_ _No. What the hell's happened to him then? He went out to check the bins and...oh no, you don't think?",_ Lucy had a horrible thought.

" _What?"_

 _"_ _What if Lee did something stupid like trying to climb into the bin lorry to fetch our rubbish. He wouldn't do something stupid like that would he?"_

 _"_ _No of course he...actually yeah, he probably would do something stupid like that"._

 _"_ _Bloody hell! He might be seriously hurt, he might be suffocating. I'm calling the police"._

" _Wouldn't it be better to ring the council?"_

 _"_ _Good idea, I'll ring the waste collection people. Maybe they can stop the lorry"._

 _"_ _It'll be back at the tip by now, the round will be finished. I know someone who's husband used to be a bin man, he was home from work by lunchtime"._

 _"_ _Oh God, it might be too late, Lee might be in a crusher or something"._

 _"_ _He will have jumped out. He's probably just walking home now"._

 _'_ _I hope so. Right, I'll google the number"._

" _Hello, finally. This might sound stupid but my husband...I think he might be...in a lorry, in a crusher...please can you stop all of your machines straight away, get your people to check there's not a man amongst the rubbish"._

 _"_ _Calm down madam. Your husband, he wouldn't be about 6 foot tall, covered in filfth and smelling like rotting food waste would be?"_

 _"_ _He is about 6 foot yes, is he there?"_

 _"_ _Is he Northern? Saracastic? Goes by the name of Lee?_

" _Yes, thank God. That's him"._

Lucy calmed down a bit then, if Lee was being his usual sarcastic self he couldn't be too worse for wear.

" _We found him in a bin lorry, hidden amongst the big bags of 400 households"._

 _"_ _Is he okay? Can I speak to him?"_

 _"_ _He seems fairly okay. One of my members of staff is taking him to hospital though. They've just left. I was about to phone you weirdly enough, your husband gave me your number"._

 _"_ _Hospital? I thought you said he was okay"._

 _"_ _I said fairly okay. We thought he should get checked out, he was in a bit of pain, he got bashed around in there a bit. He's got a cut on his arm that might need stitches too"._

 _"_ _Thanks. Which hospital?"_

" _Kingston"._

 _"_ _Okay, thanks"._

Lucy ended the call and ran to grab her car keys.

" _Daisy, I'm going to Kingston, to the hospital"._

 _"_ _What's happened?"_

 _"_ _I was right. Lee's been in a rubbish lorry getting thrown around. I'll see you later"._

 _"_ _Did he find Baba Blanket?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I didn't ask, I was more worried about Lee..."._

...

Early afternoon, back home...

As soon as Lee got through the front door at home, he headed upstairs and made a beeline for the shower, desperate to have a wash. The nurse at the hospital had cleaned him up a bit, and given him scrubs to wear instead of his mucky clothes, but he still felt dirty.

" _Well?"_ , Daisy asked.

" _He's okay thanks. No major injuries, he's...you mean did he rescue Baba Blanket don't you?_

 _"_ _No...I meant how is Lee? I'm glad he's okay. But seeing as you mentioned it, did he manage to find it?"_

 _"_ _Da da!"_ , Lucy sang as she revealed the salvaged blanket".

" _Oh thank god, that's amazing! I thought we'd never see it again. I can't believe Lee went to all that trouble to get it back"._

Daisy looked so thrilled anyone would have thought she'd won the lottery. Ella was fast asleep in a sling, which was probably a good thing. If she'd been awake she'd probably have tried to grab the now filfthy blanket out of Lucy's hands, she was so attached to it.

" _I can. Lee would do anything for our kids, and it seems he'd do anything for his niece too. Not that he actually intended to end up in the lorry"._

 _"_ _He's a good'un Luce"._

 _"_ _I know, I'm a lucky lady. Right, I think I'd better put Baba Blanket in the washing machine. It stinks almost as much as Lee"..._

...

Half an hour later, Lee came back down stairs, squeaky clean and feeling very much the new man.

" _What a transformation! Come and sit yourself down, winner of best uncle in the world_ ", Lucy said as he approached.

" _Thank you so much Lee. I'm forever in your debt for this. I'm very grateful, and Ella will be too, but the thing is...you can't be the winner of best uncle in the world. Second best"._

Lee's expression quickly changed from modest smile to slightly offended.

" _No offence Daisy but shall I show you my stitches?"_

 _"_ _It's just that Tim's already won that prize. He's got a trophy and everything. You remember, Molly handed over the award on his birthday"_

 _"_ _Oh, you do know that's not a proper award don't you? It's from..."_

 _"_ _Lee!",_ Lucy interrupted, not wanting to spoil Daisy's innocent viewpoint.

" _It is, it's a proper competition you have to enter, like the BAFTAs, or rear of the year"._

 _"_ _Daisy, no one enters the rear of the year. Oh, no that sounded all wrong. I mean, the trophy that Tim has, you can just buy the them"._

 _"_ _Like, by bribing the judging panel?"_

 _"_ _No, you can't bribe the judging panel, there's no..."_

 _"_ _Lee, don't! I think Lee deserves the prize next time the awards come around though right Daisy?"_ , Lucy said, not wanting to upset her.

" _Yes. I wonder how you nominate someone"._

 _"_ _I think you just go to Clinton's Cards"_ , Lee volunteered.

" _Ah, do they have the nomination forms?"_

 _"_ _I, I...actually never mind"._

Lee didn't really feel like an argument right now. He still had a bit of a headache.

" _Right, I'll leave you two to it for a bit, I'm going to take Ella for some fresh air. I'll think we'll go and sit in the park for a bit. I'll collect your three from school later if you like too. They finish at 3.30 right?"._

 _"_ _Yes, great, thanks Daisy. We appreciate that"._

 _"_ _Least I can do, considering. Thanks again Lee. See you later"._

 _"_ _Alright, see you both later"._

Daisy grabbed her baby bag and Ella's pram, in case she got tired of being in the sling, and left the house to head for the park.

Lucy turned to Lee, " _are you sure you're okay?"._

 _"_ _I'm a bit traumatised. I think the smell in that lorry will haunt me forever. I can't even begin to tell you how bad it was. I thought I was going to pass out"._

 _"_ _Oh, you poor thing. What about physically, are you still in pain?"_

 _"A bit. But I'll live, the doctor said I've just got a few cuts and just bruises. No broken bones._

 _"_ _I'd kiss you better but the thought that you've been amongst all that rubbish is putting me off"._

 _"_ _I've had a shower, believe me, I've never used so much shower gel, I finished the bottle. I'm slightly sore from all the scrubbing. I think I smell alright now, don't I?"_

Lucy leaned into him and sniffed.

" _Yeah, you do smell okay actually. In fact, you smell nice"._

She kissed his forehead, where there was a small bruise, then she kissed his nose, his cheeks.

Lee winced as he shuffled on the sofa.

" _Sorry, did that hurt?"_

 _"_ _No, I've got a sore buttock. Tetanus jab"._

 _"_ _I'm not kissing you there. Well, not until we get to the bedroom anyway"._

 _"_ _Speaking of the bedroom, remember the promise you made me earlier"._

 _"_ _Yes, but, maybe it's not such a good idea, you're a bit fragile now. I wouldn't want to hurt you"._

 _"_ _I think I can manage"._

" _I thought you said the doctor told you to take it easy"._

 _"_ _She did. She didn't say I couldn't have sex"._

 _"_ _But sex can be quite strenuous. You need to be careful"._

 _"_ _You mean I went through all that for nothing?"_

 _"_ _No, what about the happiness you've brought to Daisy and Ella?"_

 _"_ _Lucy, forget about happiness, what about my penis?"_

 _"_ _You're injured"._

 _"_ _My penis isn't injured, it's completely unscathed. I've checked"._

" _Well, I'm very glad to hear that, I'm just concerned you'll hurt yourself somewhere if we"._

 _"_ _But?_ ", Lee protested.

" _Okay, how about I just give you a hand job?"_

 _"_ _Luce...ever the romantic"._

 _"_ _I suppose that is the least I can do considering what you've been through today"._

 _"_ _The least you can do? What's the most you can do?"._

 _"_ _Well, if you're really lucky I might use my mouth"._

 _"_ _I am really lucky, I could've ended up in landfill today. Or in a crusher. And I married you didn't I?"_

" _True. How are your lips? They're not injured are they?"._

 _"_ _Nope. All fine there"._

 _"_ _I can kiss you then?"_

 _"_ _Yep"_

 _"_ _Good_ ", Lucy whispered as she closed the tiny gap between them...


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning...

" _Luce, someone's banging on the front door, do you want to go or?_ ", Lee shouted to Lucy from Molly's bedroom as he screwed a new lightbulb into the fitting.

Lucy was giving the bathroom a last minute clean before their visitors arrived. Their former cleaner Barbara and her daughter were coming round for a cup of tea this morning.

" _I'll go, it's probably Barbara. I don't know why she's not rang the doorbell though. You didn't hear it?"_

 _"_ _No"._

Lucy took off her rubber gloves and rushed downstairs to open the door, stepping aside to let Barbara and her daughter in.

She stepped out of the front door to check the doorbell was working, only to see the front part with the button was missing.

" _Oh yeah, sorry...it just came off"_ , Barbara said as she handed Lucy the missing piece of doorbell.

" _Oh right. Never mind, Lee can fix it later"._ She placed the broken bell on the corner table.

Maybe Lee wasn't just overreacting when he'd suggested they Barbara proof the house. She'd have to keep Barbara away from her nan's vase.

Lucy called up the stairs, " _Lee, our visitors are here, can you come down? Kids, you too"_.

" _Hi again, come in, make yourselves at home. So, this must be Amy_ ", Lucy smiled as she looked at the 11 year old, who was nearly as tall as she was. She had dark hair like both of her parents and large eyes that were the spitting image of Pavlov's.

Amy nodded shyly.

" _Hi Amy, I'm Lucy. I knew your mum a long time ago, before you were born. My three are looking forward to meeting you. Molly and Benji, they're the twins, can't wait to show you their toys. You're a bit older than them though, I know you might be a bit old to play with toys so I hope you don't mind"._

Amy shook her head. " _I don't mind_ ".

" _Amy's good with younger children. She plays with her cousins a lot. They're the same age as your twins"._

" _I thought you were an only child"_.

Lucy was slightly confused. Though she was reluctant to bring it up, she thought Pavlov's siblings were all dead, or at the very least political prisoners.

" _I am, they're Pavlov's brother's children"._

 _"_ _Oh I thought...so his brother was alive after all? He was missing right, when we first met him?"_

 _"_ _Yep, it turned out he was in hiding, and couldn't even risk trying to communicate with his family. When the government in their home country was overthrown, Ivan managed to get a job in England. He's a medical scientist"._

" _That's wonderful. Pavlov must've have been so happy when they were reunited, after all the suffering he's endured over the years"._

 _"_ _Hey that's not a very nice thing to say Lucy, I'm sure being married to Barbara isn't that bad!_ ", Lee joked as he met them at the foot of the stairs.

He waited for the reaction, hoping Barbara could still take a joke like she used to. The exchanging of friendly insults had after all made up the majority of their conversations when she used to clean the old flat.

" _Still think you're a comedian then?_ ", Barbara retorted.

Lee relaxed, as he could see from her expression that she had taken his comment the right way.

" _No, still think you're a cleaner?"_

The look she gave him in return took him straight back to all those years ago in the flat.

Lucy interrupted, before the insults escalated.

" _Barbara was just saying how Pavlov's brother is alive and well"._

 _"_ _Oh...good, that's good news"_ , Lee said as he felt his cheeks burn a little. He felt a little sheepish, knowing Pavlov's past was actually no laughing matter.

Lucy spoke again,

" _Please, sit down both of you. I'll put the kettle on. Is blackcurrant squash okay for you Amy? Is it still milk no sugar Barbara?"._

 _"_ _Yes, please. Oh, yes...I brought us a cake from the bakery on the high street"._

Barbara handed Lucy a white cardboard box.

" _Ooh how nice, I love their cakes, we'll have a slice now shall we?"._

 _"_ _Ah yes well...I dropped it on our way here so I'm not sure how edible it is now"._

 _"_ _Oh well, it's the thought that counts. We've got biscuits"..._

...

Lee shuffled his feet awkwardly as he thought about what to say to Barbara. Back when she was their cleaner, he'd never been completely sure how she regarded him. Sometimes he got the feeling she just saw him as an annoying waste of space, and at other times she was full of sympathy and advice, showing real kindness to him, even if he didn't want it. She'd also always had the slightly scary ability to know what he was thinking and feeling, especially when it came to Lucy. Because of this he'd always felt slightly on edge around her.

" _I hope you didn't mind my joke about Pavlov, no offence intended and all that"._

 _"_ _None taken. I spent enough time with you all those years ago to know when you're attempting to be funny"._

 _"_ _Attempting? I thought it was quite...anyway...nice to see you again, it's been a long time"_ , Lee said as he relaxed.

" _You too"_. Barbara got up and gave Lee a big hug, taking him aback and almost squeezing the breath out of him. Lee held a special place in her heart, as the person who introduced her to her husband, whose idea it was for them to get married.

" _Look at you...all grown up. I feel like a proud mum"._

 _"_ _Thanks, but you know we're about the same age"._

 _"_ _Physically yes, but back in the day, maturity wise, you always seemed younger. No offence"._

 _"_ _Lots taken"._

Lee knew Barbara was right though, he had been very immature back then, constantly joking around and shirking any kind of responsibility. At 35 he was still living and acting like a 20 year old.

" _I have to say...wife, kids, house in the suburbs. It suits you. You look happy"._

 _"_ _I am. I'm very, very happy. So you and Pavlov, that all turned out pretty well in the end as well"._

 _"_ _It did, thanks to you. I'll always be grateful to you for introducing us. I bet you never thought we'd last though"._

 _"_ _Well, I..."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I didn't either. But we hit it off straight away, fell in love and the rest is history"._

 _"_ _How is he?"_

" _He's very well, his foot has healed now so he's back at work full time"._

 _"_ _Oh, what was wrong with it?"_

 _"_ _I accidentally ran over it"._

 _"_ _In your car?"_

 _"_ _No, with my feet. I know what you're thinking, how did you manage that? He was sunbathing and his feet were in the way, you know how it is"._

" _Well, not really but...shame he couldn't come today. It would've been nice to catch up"._

 _"_ _I didn't think you liked him much?"_

 _"_ _I liked him, I just didn't like the thought of him marrying Lucy"._

 _"_ _Because you wanted to marry her instead"._

" _Yes, though I'm not sure I realised that then. I mean, I knew I loved her, I just didn't know how to say it or do anything about it"._

 _"_ _I knew too, that you loved her"._

 _"_ _I know you knew, as did Daisy, Lucy's mum and dad, even Tim. Turns out the only one who didn't know was Lucy"._

 _"_ _But... you finally got the girl, so happy ending and all that"._

" _I did. I'm a very lucky man"._

 _"_ _I always knew you two were destined for each other. I could tell how Lucy felt about you too, you know"._

 _"_ _Really? You never told me"._

 _"_ _Well, I couldn't get her to actually admit it to me. It was obvious though. Still, I'm glad you both finally listened to your Auntie Barbara and got your acts together. So, was and me and Pavlov's unlikely yet ultimately happily ever after love story that inspired you to make your move with Lucy?"_

" _We actually didn't get together for a little while after you left"._

 _"_ _Really? Surely you couldn't have held out much longer. How long after?"_

 _"_ _About...I dunno, four years"._

 _"_ _Four years?! I suppose now I come to think of it you never did have any real sense of urgency, unless you were needing to get home to watch a football match on the telly"._

 _"_ _I should be insulted by that but that's probably quite a fair description of me back then. So, what do you do now, still got the cleaning business?"_

" _No, the insurance premiums were getting too high, some companies refused to insure me in th end"._

 _"_ _I didn't know you needed insurance to be a cleaner"._

 _"_ _Yes, public liability, in case someone falls on one of your wet floors, or you break something"._

 _"_ _Oh, of course. Claiming a lot were you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, for breakages mostly"._

 _"_ _Limbs or ornaments?"_

 _"_ _Ornaments. Usually. There weren't many human casualties"._

Lee involuntarily raised his eyebrows, wondering just how many casualties constituted 'not many'. He was hardly surprised by any of what he'd just heard though. When Barbara was cleaning it was the only time he'd ever seen a Henry Hoover with an expression of fear in its eyes.

" _I was a full time mum for a while, then I did some bookkeeping for an antiques dealer until I was made redundant, he went out of business"._

 _"_ _Oh what happened?"_

Lee asked out of politeness but was pretty sure he knew where this story was going.

" _I had to go to his storeroom sometimes, to do a stocktake, he specialised in fine porcelain vases, and anyway...he ended up without any stock"._

 _"_ _Don't tell me, they all got broken?"_

 _"_ _That's right"._

 _"_ _By?"_

 _"_ _Me, yes. Anyway, now I work part time at a soft play centre"._

" _Ah right, hell on earth, that's what I call soft play. A suppose at least there's no potential for breakages there"._

 _"_ _That's what I thought, but it turns out it is possible to put a high heel through a slide and put it out of action for two weeks. Oh, and those balls from the ball ponds...they can be quite dangerous in the wrong hands"._

 _"_ _Your hands?"_

" _Yes well. It was an accident, my manager slipped on some and sprained her ankle. I still maintain I didn't leave them in the middle of the floor. Nevermind that anyway, how about you, still got the ice cream van?"_

 _"_ _No, I work in car sales now. With a mortgage and three kids to look after, there's not enough money in ice cream unfortunately. I like selling cars, though I do miss the old van sometimes...the freedom of being my own boss, Greensleeves playing on loop all day...actually I don't miss that bit"._

 _"_ _Who'd have thought? You having a proper job"._

" _I know, I wear a suit and everything"._

There was a commotion then as the three children came down the stairs, squabbling about something.

" _Ah, Barbara...meet Molly, Benji and Charlie. My three darling little cherubs"._

 _"_ _Daddy, Charlie stole my Barbie and made her kiss his Action man!"_

 _"_ _Charlie, what have I told you about taking Molly's toys? I'll tell Ken about this, and he won't be happy about what's going on behind his back"._

 _"_ _Action Man would win a fight over Ken, Ken's a wimp. That's why Barbie prefers him",_ Charlie teased, making Molly stomp her foot at him.

" _Actually, some women prefer their men a little less Action Man and a little more Ken, isn't that right Barbara?"_

 _"_ _I always fancied Action Man actually"._

 _"_ _You're not helping. Anyway, that's enough you two. Charlie, if you take Molly's Barbie again I'll confiscate your PlayStation. End of story. No more fighting, in case you hadn't noticed, we have guests. This is Barbara, our old clea...friend, and this is her daughter, Amy"._

 _Hi"_ , all three said, looking like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths once again.

" _Why don't you show Amy the new trampoline?"._

 _"_ _Yeay"_ , they squealed before leading the way into the garden.

" _You have very beautiful children. Three little heartbreakers in the making I reckon"._

 _"_ _Thanks, though I think Lucy can take all of the credit for that"._

 _"_ _What's that?"_ , Lucy enquiried as she reentered the living room, tea tray in hand.

" _I was just saying to Lee what beautiful children you have"._

 _"_ _Aww, thanks. I don't think I can take all of the credit though, it was a joint effort. Amy's gorgeous too by the way"._

 _"_ _Thank you, I certainly think so. Don't you think she looks just like Pavlov?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it's the eyes right?"_

 _"_ _And the eyelashes, I'm so envious of her eyelashes"._

 _"_ _I know the feeling, all three of mine have longer eyelashes than me"._

Lee looked bemused. What was it with women always wanting longer eyelashes?

" _Good news is, I salvaged the cake. It wouldn't win any prizes for looks but..."_

 _"_ _That never bothered you though right, right?_ " Barbara grinned and gestured in an over the top way towards Lee.

" _Hey, I've got feelings you know",_ Lee huffed.

 _"I'm kidding. You look very handsome with that beard"._

 _"I certainly think so. I've told him he's never allowed to shave it off",_ Lucy added.

 _"Hello! I'm right here, can we stop talking about me now"._

 _"I have to say, it tastes really good though"._

 _"Okay Lucy, I don't really want to know that, too much information!",_ Barbara quipped .

 _"I'm talking about the cake",_ Lucy was quick to add.

" _Oh, yep...so...where's Daisy anyway?_ ", Barbara asked.

" _She's gone for a walk with baby Ella. She wouldn't stop crying and sometimes that's the only thing that calms her"._

" _Yeah, and Ella quite likes a walk too...no? You know, the joke was I made it sound like Daisy was the one who...well I thought it was funny...tough crowd"._

Lee rolled his eyes, often his reaction when people didn't laugh at his jokes.

" _Lee used to take the kids for walks when they were babies, to give me a bit of respite. He'd have Charlie in the pushchair and wear the twins in a double sling thing. He looked so adorable"_.

Lee blushed.

" _I always knew Lee would make a good dad you know, I sensed it. He already had the dad jokes, so he had a head start"._

" _He's a great dad. Apart from his uncanny ability to embarrass me every time we go to the school. There's something about being there that makes him behave like he's seven years old again"._

Typical Lucy, he thought, complimenting him in one breath then putting him down in the next.

" _Still in the room! Anyway, in my defence, if they will insist on giving us infant sized chairs to sit on and the world's smallest toilets..."_

 _"_ _What about Pavlov, is he hands on?",_ Lucy asked Barbara.

" _Yes, but enough about your sex life, what's he like as a father?"_. Lee couldnt resist that one.

" _Lee!"_

 _"He's amazing...as a father before you make a comment Lee"._

 _"_ _Huh, amazing? I only got great"._

 _"_ _Okay, you're an amazing dad. Happy now"._

" _You only said it to make me feel better"._

Just then Molly ran into the living room, crying her eyes out, seeking out Lee and and wrapping her arms around him.

" _What's the matter sweetheart?"_

 _"_ _Amy broke my bike. The wheel fell off"._

 _"Oh. I, I'm sorry"_ , Barbara said, apologising for her daughter.

" _Don't worry, daddy will mend your bike"._

 _"_ _If you can't mend it, I'll get Pavlov to take a look. He's East London's best mechanic you know"._

 _"_ _Thank you, but I'll mend it. Come on Molly, I'm sure Amy didn't mean to break it. It was an accident. Now, let's dry those tears...blimey, how much have you been crying? Your t-shirt is soaking wet"._

 _"_ _Amy spilled her squash over me"._

 _"_ _Nevermind, that was an accident too. There's no need to be upset. The squash will wash out"._

" _Molly! Sorry I broke your bike. The wheel just fell off. Please can we play dolls now_?", Amy pleaded as she bounded into the living room, before squealing as she promptly tripped over the baby gym and fell flat on her face.

" _Oh no, Amy are you alright?",_ Lucy asked, concerned she had injured herself.

" _I'm fine"_ , Amy said as she got up, unscathed, and dusted herself off. " _I fall over a lot, I'm used to it"._

 _"_ _Molly, why don't show Amy your dolls in your bedroom, she can help you choose a new t-shirt to change into while you're there"._

 _"_ _Okay_ ", Molly whispered.

" _Good girl"_ , Lee said, kissing his daughter tenderly on the top of her head before lifting her back off his lap.

" _Amy's very accident prone for some reason"_ , added Barbara, as they watched the pair, now looking like best friends again, disappearing upstairs.

" _So, she might have Pavlov's eyes but she definitely takes after you in other ways_ ", Lucy said.

" _What way's that? The height? She's tall isn't she?"._

 _"_ _Well...I meant more, you know...I'm sure you'd be the first to admit you can be a bit...clumsy"._

 _"_ _A bit clumsy? the phrase a bull in a China shop comes to mind"._

 _"_ _Lee, we don't speak to guests like that. I do apologise for my husband's rudeness"._

 _"_ _It's fine, I'm thick skinned"._

 _"_ _It's a good job you are, otherwise you'd have broken every bone in our body by now, you know...what with all the falling over"._

" _Lee, shut up, eat some more cake"._

 _"I don't want any more cake"._

" _Yes you do, go on"._

Lucy practically stuffed a slice into Lee's mouth, keen to silence her husband before he really caused offence.

...

 **An hour later...**

" _Daddy_!", Molly called from the top of the stairs.

" _What is it sweetheart?"_

" _My wardrobe door fell off when Amy opened it"._

" _What? How is that even possible?"_

" _Sorry, Lee. Amy come downstairs now please"._ Barbara felt the need to apologise for Amy again.

" _It's okay, don't tell her off. I'm sure it was an accident"._

 _"No it's not that, it's just this is probably a good moment for us to leave. Pavlov will be home from work soon, and Amy's hardly seen him this week._

" _Okay then, if your're sure. Thanks for coming, its been great to catch up properly, now we're sober I mean...not like the other night...Molly, you come down too, say goodbye to Amy...You'll keep in touch?_ ", Lucy added.

" _Of course. Are you on Facebook?"_

 _"I am. Lee's not. He doesn't believe in social media. He's not very..."_

 _"Social?"_

 _"No, he's just not very into..."_

 _"Airing my dirty laundry in public?"_

 _"Not everybody on social media does that"._

 _"Look, I've told you, if I wanted to know what the weird kid from my class at school eats for breakfast and see endless photos of his equally weird kids I'd join, but I just don't care. I prefer real friends"._

 _"Lee, off your soapbox please. We've agreed to disagree on this"._

" _Fine"._

 _"Any plans for the rest of of the day?"_ , Barbara asked, breaking the tension.

" _It looks like I'm going to be repairing a bike and a wardrobe"._

 _"And a doorbell"_ , Lucy added.

" _What?"_

 _"I'll tell you in a minute. What about you?"_

 _"We're having Sunday dinner with Pavlov's brother and family"._

 _"Very nice, have fun. Say hello to Pavlov for us, next time he'll have to come too"._

 _"Next time maybe we should meet up in a pub or something. Or maybe in the park. Less potential for breakages"._

Lucy gave Lee a hard stare.

" _Lee! Don't be rude"._

 _"Barbara knows I'm joking"._

 _"It's alright, I can make fun of myself"._

 _"That's not the point"._

 _"I can't find you on Facebook Lucy"._

 _"I'm there under Adams, I didn't bother change my surname on there"._

 _"Like to pretend you're not married eh?"_

 _"Wouldn't you?",_ she said sarcastically, gesturing towards Lee.

" _Maybe I do need to join Facebook after all, to keep an eye on what you're doing on there"._

 _"Don't worry, I only use Facebook for keeping in touch with friends. I use Tinder for the other stuff...don't worry Lee, I always swipe left. I just like to see what's out there"._

 _"You are joking right?"_

 _"Of course I'm joking. You know I've only got eyes for you"._

" _It's not your eyes I'm so concerned about, it's more...other bits...and by that of course I mean your heart",_ Lee quickly added.

" _Right, on that note, we'll be off, bye Lucy, Lee. Bye you three, it's been lovely to meet you"._

 _"See you soon, and thanks again for the cake..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy shut the door behind them, and turned to address the children,

" _Right, why don't you three go and play in the garden. Me and daddy have jobs to do upstairs. Might be best if you stay out of daddy's way, he can't help using naughty language when he's mending things. Lunch is in an hour"._

" _What are we having?"_

 _"Salad"._

 _"Ohh"_ , they sighed in unison, sounding disappointed to say the least.

" _It's cake for pudding though_ ".

After a collective cheer they ran outside then, heading straight to the trampoline.

" _You do know, don't you, that I do only have eyes for you, and a heart, and all my other parts?"._

 _"Of course I know, don't be silly...right, we can unhide the ornaments now!"_

 _"I know. Good old Barbara, master of destruction"._

 _"Don't forget her little apprentice destroyer. I'd better get my tools out then, mend all this stuff"._

 _"Actually, before that...I thought we could, you know...go upstairs for a little lie down"_

Lucy ran her hands over Lee's chest as she spoke, then draped her hands around his neck. His eyes widened and he gulped, feeling his temperature rise all of a sudden. He met her gaze, full of desire, and his heart rate immediately increased.

" _A lie down? Together? Now?"_

 _"Yeah"._

 _"I thought you were keen for the kids to go and play back outside. What's brought this on?"_

At times like this Lee still almost felt the need to pinch himself. The fact that that Lucy, who was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met both inside and out, loved him and desired him the way she did even after all these years, still seemed too good to be true. He felt like the luckiest man who ever lived.

" _I don't know, just seeing Barbara made me think of the old days, and how much I wanted you even back then, the unspoken, unrequited feelings. All those years of pent up lust, missed opportunities to be close to you...intimate..."._

Lucy stroked her fingers over his bristled face, gently across his lips, as she spoke.

" _I kind of know what you mean...who'd have thought that spending the morning with Barbara would put is both in the mood"._

Lee felt the heat go straight to his groin as Lucy kissed him, her lips needy and forceful, her breathy sighs filling his ears. He responded with equal fervour, his hands grasping her hips and bum as she blindly pushed them towards the staircase. Not breaking their kiss, they reached the bottom stair and Lee sat down on it, pulling Lucy down onto his lap. As they paused to take in air Lee took the opportunity to move his attentions away from her mouth, eliciting a series of quiet moans from Lucy as he covered her neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

" _Not here...bedroom"_ , she whispered, her voice shaking.

With that, they stood and Lee scooped Lucy up into his arms. He bound up the stairs, two at at a time, kicked open their bedroom door and threw her down onto the bed. He rushed back to the door and locked it behind him.

Lucy's heart was racing now, she loved it when Lee went all 'caveman' on her. He immediately joined her on the bed and climbed on top of her, his legs straddling her middle. She could feel his excitement now, his growing erection pressing against her stomach through their clothes.

" _So, any plans for the rest of the day?"_ , Lucy repeated Barbara's words from earlier. As though she didn't know.

" _Oh, I've got plenty_ ", Lee whispered, his words full of promise.

" _Tell me then..."_

 _"Well, first of all..."_

Lee leant down and whispered in Lucy's ear, " _first of all...I want you naked"._

 _"Oh_ ", she sighed, Lee's words causing a delicious throbbing at her core.

Lee continued to tease Lucy with his lips, dragging them across her neck, tasting her with his tongue. She quickly felt herself come undone, her breathing becoming ever more erratic.

Lucy found herself quickly back in reality when she heard the landing floorboards creaking...footsteps getting closer.

" _Lee...wait...stop a second"._

 _"What's wrong?_ ", he breathed as he paused what he's was doing.

" _Who's that? I can hear someone"._

 _"If this is one of the kids about to interrupt us again...it's a good job I locked the door. I'm not having that conversation with Miss Anstis again"._

 _"Lucy, Lee? We're back"._

It was Daisy, back from her walk with Ella.

" _Hi, ev...everything alright?_ ", Lucy panted. Lee, as soon as he realised it was Daisy, had resumed his ministrations, his lips now tracing a path over her collarbone.

" _Yeah, just putting Ella down for a nap. Have I missed Barbara?"_

 _"Ye...yes"_ , Lucy was struggling to keep enough composure to speak. Lee had snaked one of his hands under her top and was playing with one of her breasts.

" _What are you up to at the moment?"_

Daisy sounded as though she hadn't noticed anything unusual in the way Lucy was talking.

" _We're just...doing a few jobs in the bedroom...general maintenance stuff, you know"._

 _"Need a hand?"_

 _"No",_ Lee and Lucy called out at the same time.

" _Thank yo...u"_ , Lucy added, her words turning into a small squeal as Lee began to stroke his thumb over one of her satin covered nipples.

" _Are you sure? Coz sometimes I feel like I'm not being very helpful around the house. I can join you if you want, I'm quite good with my hands"._

 _"Not as good as me I bet"_ , Lee whispered, shooting Lucy a cheeky look as he deftly undid the button of her jeans with one hand, letting his fingers wander below her waistband and between her legs

 _"Y..yes!...we're sure, you just...take it...easy...or you could keep an eye on the kids for a bit"_ , Lucy yelped as Lee stroked her, his touch teasing, torturously slow.

" _Okay...I'll do that, I'll leave you to it then"_ Daisy responded.

They exhaled again as they heard her walking downstairs.

" _You bastard!"._

 _"What have I done?"_ Lee stilled and removed his hands, unsure if Lucy was genuinely mad at him.

" _Doing that whilst Daisy was out there. She must have worked out what's going on"._

 _"This is Daisy we're talking about. When has she ever known what was going on? If she walked in and caught us naked and in the act she probably wouldn't work out what was going on. She's away with the fairies most of the time remember"._

 _"Well, I hope she didn't, I've got to look her in the eye later"._

 _"Luce...forget Daisy...it's 45 minutes and counting 'til lunch, lets not waste any more time"_ , Lee whispered, nibbling Lucys earlobe, then flicking his tongue over the sensitive area of skin just below it.

" _All...forgotten...as you were"._

Frustratingly, Lee didn't seem to be in a hurry to put his hands back where they had been.

" _Lee...you've stopped touching me...I need you to touch me"._

With that, Lucy took hold of his hands, placing them back where she needed his attentions.

" _I was getting there...I was just thinking about undressing you...these jeans...and this top, they're getting in my way"._

Lee had kissed his way down from her neck to the tops of her breasts now, making Lucy squirm with pleasure as his fingers danced over her core once more. She combed her fingers through his hair, making him hum against her skin.

" _Go on then, what are you waiting for?...undress me"._

 _"So impatient Luce...I'm on it"_

Lucy's breathing quickened as Lee sat up on his knees and hurriedly removed her top, before pulling her skinny jeans and knickers together down her legs and over her feet, throwing them into a heap on the floor.

Lee shuffled down the bed and proceeeded to place a series of soft kisses on one of Lucy's feet, then slowly traced a path with his lips all the way up her leg. Lucy felt like she might spontaneously combust, the anticipation making her warm and tingly all over.

She let out a shuddering breath as he parted legs with with his knee, feeling her whole body flush as his beard tickled her inner thigh. He gazed up at her, his intentions obvious from the wicked look in his eyes...

Minutes later...

Lee flicked his tongue over Lucy's now hypersensitive clit one last time as she trembled beneath him, making her squeal into the pillow she was holding, desperate to stop the rest of the household hearing her. She felt as though the whole universe was centred around her sex as a powerful, mid-blowing orgasm crashed over her, setting every cell in her body alight.

Lee settled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, watching Lucy in awe as she continued to ride the wave of exquisite pleasure, her breathing ragged, her eyes fluttering open and closed, her skin flushed. It took a couple of minutes for her to come back down to earth, for her heart rate and breathing to slow down.

" _Hi Luce_ ".

Lucy turned onto her side to face him.

" _Hi_ ", she whispered, her voice still breaking slightly. She smiled almost shyly at him, aware that he'd probably been watching her this whole time.

" _Have you recovered?"_

 _"Yep, just about. I swear you get better at that every time"._

 _"In that case, any chance we could...? I can't tell you how much of a turn on it is to watch you like that"._

 _"I'd say so"_. Lucy whispered, firmly pushing Lee onto his back and sitting astride him, across his thighs. She bent down to kiss him, her lips hungrily moving against his. He combed his fingers through her hair, his other hand caressing her back.

Lucy sat back up and Lee watched as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing aside the material to reveal his chest and abdomen. She ran her hands over his smooth skin, feeling his heart thumping hard beneath it.

" _I love your chest Lee, and your stomach"._

 _"Do you think all the running I've been doing lately is paying off?"._

 _"Yes, but I've always loved your body...and you know why? Because it belongs to you, and I love you"._

 _"Actually, it belongs to you...to use in whatever filthy way you desire"._

 _"Lee...you're so naughty"._

 _"I can't help it, you make me so...fucking...horny...all the time_ ", he rasped as Lucy traced her fingertips over the waistband of his jeans, then held his breath as her hands made contact with his belt.

" _Do you know what my favourite thing about your body is?"_

 _"Umm...I'm hoping you're going to say it's how impressively well endowed I am",_ Lee breathed as Lucy swiftly pulled his belt out of its loops and threw it out of the way.

" _Well, there is that, but it's actually the way it responds to me...the way your heart races, the way your skin flushes, the desperate little sounds you make when you're getting excited, the way you get so hard before I've even touched you there..."_

 _"Uhuh_ ", Lee hummed and moaned quietly, his breaths starting to come in pants as Lucy unfastened the button and zip of his jeans and pulled them down, allowing him to kick them off and discard them on the floor.

She was certainly right about that, she hadn't touched him below the waist yet and his erection was already throbbing and straining against the material of his boxer briefs.

" _My case in point"_ , Lucy teased as she brushed her fingers over his sizable bulge.

" _More...like...my...point...encased"_ , Lee quipped, still managing to make a joke despite his breathlessness.

" _I take it you want these off?",_ she asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

" _Yes...please...Luce",_ he answered, his voice becoming almost a squeak.

To Lee's relief, Lucy swiftly removed his boxer briefs then, allowing his now rock hard cock to spring free.

" _Now I was thinking about making you wait a bit longer...",_ Lucy caressed Lee's thighs as she spoke, ignoring his cock.

Lee's breathing was laboured now, his vision starting to blur. Lucy knew just how to tease him, how to work him up until he thought he might just explode.

" _But as a reward for earlier..."_

Lee let out a sort of high pitched wheezing sound as she ran her fingertips over his balls, making him jolt and arch off the bed.

" _I'm going to ask you what you want...tell me Lee"._

 _"I...oh God...Luce...I",_ Lee croaked as she finally sought out his engorged length, running her fingers up and down the shaft then enclosing them around it and pumping slowly.

" _Yes?"_

 _"I...want...to be...inside you...so badly"._

 _"What's the magic word?",_ she teased.

" _Abracadaaaaaabra_ ", Lee yelped as she squeezed him with just the right amount of pressure.

" _No, try again_ ", she whispered as she removed her hand.

" _Please..."_

 _"That's more like it"._

Lucy could feel her arousal building once more, her need to feel Lee inside her growing by the second. She took him in hand again, this time rubbing the tip of his cock over her folds, using it to open herself for him. He studied her, watching as she chewed on her bottom lip, as her eyelids fluttered.

Lee was shaking now, every one of his senses heightened. Time seemed to slow down, and every second of waiting felt like minutes. Just when he thought she never would, Lucy lifted her hips then sank slowly back down, sheathing him fully inside her. He let out a deep, strained groan, the exquisite pleasure of her hot, tight walls around him taking his breath away. He saw her mouth fall open, heard a high pitched moan escaping from her lips.

She paused then, needing a moment to adjust to him, to the feeling of being filled so completely. She leaned down, propping herself up by her hands either side of his head. Her mouth sought his, their lips meeting in a lingering, passionate kiss.

Lucy moved her mouth away from Lee's, trailing kisses over his jaw and neck. She nibbled and licked the hollow at the base of his throat, teasing his Adam's apple with her tongue. She knew this always turned him to jelly, and she could feel his cock seem to swell even more inside her. Still without moving her hips, Lucy squeezed her inner muscles around him, feeling the vibration from his throat as he growled in response.

" _Luce...I need you to start moving, please"._

Answering his plea, Lucy sat back up and started to move. Her pace was gentle and torturously slow at first, as she rocked back and forth against him then ground her hips in circular movements, the friction where their bodies met causing them both intense pleasure. Lee held onto her, his fingertips not quite digging into her hips. Her own hands rested on his torso now, anchoring herself to him.

" _You feel so good inside me Lee, so big...so deep_ ", Lucy whispered. She moved her hands to her breasts, cupping them and lifting them up whilst maintaining eye contact with Lee.

" _Oh...bloody...hell"_ , was the only response he could muster.

Lee resisted the urge to thrust up towards her, letting her continue to control the speed and rhythm of their lovemaking. He loved it when Lucy took control of his pleasure, and her own, and for him there was no greater sight than watching her move on top of him, her beautiful, naked body on display for him alone.

" _Enjoying the view?"_

 _"Fuck...yes"._

Lee gasped as Lucy licked one of her fingers and swirled it around her nipple. He couldn't take his eyes off her, practically salivating as she continued to play with her breasts.

After a few minutes, the temptation was just too much.

" _May I Luce?...I want to touch you there, and I want to taste you...suck that nipple into my mouth"._

 _"Yes..."_ , Lucy croaked, moving her hands away and bending forwards a little. She always loved it when Lee told her what he wanted to do to her, there was nothing more arousing.

" _Wait, let me sit up a bit",_ Lee breathed.

He sat back against the headboard, allowing him to reach up and caress her breasts. He stroked her nipples and circled them with his thumbs and forefingers. Lucy was making a sort of humming sound now, and she closed her eyes, Lee's actions seeming to send her into a state of reverie. She continued to thrust her hips back and forth, increasing the speed of her movements gradually.

" _Ohhhhh_ ", Lucy moaned as she felt Lee blow cool air onto one of her breasts, then his lips were on her, kissing all over. Concentrating on her nipple, he circled it with his tongue, then started flicking over it. Taking the hardened nub between his lips, he sucked it into his mouth, starting gently but sucking harder as he heard and felt her body's reaction.

" _Wanna take this up a notch?_ ", Lee asked as he briefly removed his mouth from her, knowing Lucy would know what he meant.

" _Y...es",_ she breathed in response.

Now he had Lucy's permission, he let her feel the edge of his teeth, gently biting her nipple, holding and tugging it between his teeth while lapping and licking with his tongue. He squeezed her other breast a little harder, then gently pinched and pulled on her nipple. His actions sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core, the heat and throbbing there quickly becoming more and more intense.

" _Lee...you're so good at this...feels incredible"_ , she managed to murmur, before having to bite down on her fingers to avoid crying out too loud.

After a while it got too much for Lucy, her nipples were just too sensitive.

" _Okay...stop...I can't take anymore."_

Lee immediately ceased his ministrations, not wanting to cause Lucy any discomfort. He placed his hands back on her hips, tenderly stroking her skin with the pads of his thumbs.

" _Sorry, did I go too far, I didn't hurt you did I?"_

 _"Only in a good way, it's just...too sensitive now. What time is it?"_

 _"Erm...ten last twelve. Why, are you bored?"_

 _"No, of course I'm not, just checking how much time we've got. Right, I'm going to pick up the pace a bit, think you can handle it?"_

 _"Yes...god yes_ ", he moaned.

" _Good, so sit back and enjoy the show"._

Lucy started to glide up and down Lee's throbbing shaft now, starting slowly but quickly building up speed. The intense pleasure she was bringing to Lee causing a series of animalistic grunts and groans to escape from his throat.

It was such a turn on for Lucy, being the one in charge in bed like this. It made her feel incredibly powerful and sexy, seeing the way Lee squirmed and fell apart in ecstasy beneath her.

" _Jesus...Christ...I can't tell you how hot you look right now, how good this feels for me...not...sure...how...long...I...can...las_ t".

This was definitely one of Lees favourite positions in bed. He savoured the intimacy of eye contact, the view he got as she rode him, and the fact he could last longer. Perhaps the best thing about it though was watching Lucy lose all her inhibitions and just let go.

After a few minutes Lucy's leg muscles were tiring a little, and knowing Lee was getting close, she decided to change things up again. She stilled for a moment.

" _Fancy a change of scenery Lee?",_

 _"What? Not sure now's a good time to talk holiday plans...though maybe that might hold things off for a bit longer"._

 _"That's not what I meant"_ , she said, giggling.

Lucy lifted herself off Lee then manoeuvred around until she was facing away from him.

" _Oh...yeah"_ , was his whispered response.

She positioned herself over his hard length and sank down, allowing him to penetrate her again. She started to rock back and forwards once more.

" _Luce..you have the most beautiful bum...god I love your bum_ ".

Lucy felt herself blush as Lee complimented her. A self-confessed 'arse man', he always said that her bum was his favourite part of her body, apart from her eyes.

Lee caressed it, massaging then pulling her cheeks apart and stroking in between the cleft, causing Lucy's inner muscles to clench involuntarily around his cock.

They were both breathing loudly now, ragged, shallow breaths punctuating every sigh and moan.

Lee grasped Lucy's hips, thrusting and grinding back against her as she ground against him. Over and over again, he pulled her towards him then pushed her back, taking some of the effort away from Lucy.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he sought out her clit, toying with the engorged nub until he could feel her walls squeeze around him. She was quivering, perspiring and panting now, clearly on the brink.

" _Yes...Lee...just there...keep touching me there...so close"_. Her climax was building and building, the warm, tingly sensations on her skin quickly becoming a fire spreading throughout her body. The throbbing, white heat at her core radiated through her veins, making every muscle tense up, her skin flush all over. She was desperate for release now.

Lucy reached between them, stroking Lee's balls, tapping the sensitive flesh with her fingertips, causing his breathing to get more and more erratic. His heart rate quickened, and there was a tightening at his groin, a shivering, prickling sensation starting there, surging through him like electricity.

" _Come for me Luce, let go"_ , he murmured as he increased the pressure of his fingers on her clit.

Seconds later, Lucy came, Lee's latest ministrations sending her over the edge. It was a transcendent, earth shattering orgasm, her second today. She cried out,

" _Yes...Lee...oh God...yes...I love you"._

She arched back against him as he continued to thrust, the feeling of her walls contracting strongly around him meaning it was just seconds before he joined her, his cock jerking and swelling as he exploded inside her,

" _Luce...you..are...incredible...fuck...I love you too_ ".

Lee's whole body convulsed and quivered as the orgasm ripped through him like an earthquake. For a few seconds, he was lost in sensation, almost light-headed with euphoria.

His muscles finally relaxing, he collapsed back into the pillows, trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. Hugging her tightly to him, he kissed and nuzzled into the crook of her neck as they both rode out the waves of pleasure. It was a tender, special moment, as these moments between them usually were. The intimacy and the closeness between them made them both feel glowing and tingly inside. She covered his hands with her own, linking their fingers, turning her head to kiss him softly on the lips.

" _As lovely as this is, I suppose we'd better get up, I've got salad to make_ ", Lucy sighed, though she'd have happily stayed like this all day if she could.

" _It's only salad, it'll practically make itself...come on, we've got five more minutes_ ". Lee was equally reluctant to move, his arms holding her close to him still. He could have easily fallen asleep like this.

" _Alright, five more minutes. I'm not sure my legs will work yet anyway"._

 _"So, how about tonight...round two?"_

 _"Blimey Lee, so greedy"._

 _"As I said earlier, you make me horny, all the time. I can't help it if I'm addicted to you"._

 _"Okay, but you're going on top tonight, my leg muscles feel like I've done a full on work out right now"._

 _"I'll do whatever you want, I'm at your command"._

 _"Good, how do you feel about cucumbers?"_

 _"What? Are you saying you want to get kinky tonight, bring food into the bedroom?"_

 _"No, I'm talking about the salad, I want you to chop the cucumber...pervert"._

Lucy giggled, making Lee laugh too.

" _I'm your favourite pervert though right?"_

 _"Yes...and I don't need to being cucumbers into the bedroom when I've got you. You're quite enough for me"._

 _"Good...I can bring the chocolate spread again later though...if you want"._

 _"Okay, but I'll have to limit your cake intake after lunch then, think of the calories"._

 _"The sex will cancel out the calories"._

 _"Alright, fair point...come on, we really need to get dressed..."_

 _..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A little later, in the kitchen diner...**

" _I feel bad now that I haven't mended any of Molly's things yet_ ", Lee announced as he sliced a cucumber.

" _Don't feel bad, you were doing an equally important job"_.

Lucy paused from shredding the lettuce, and wrapped her arms around Lee from behind, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. He sighed, automatically closing his eyes for a second, and she gave him an affectionate squeeze.

" _Ooh, careful, I don't want to slip with this knife and cut off my finger"._

 _"You're doing an excellent job there, I'll make a chef of you yet"._

 _"I'm only slicing a cucumber Lucy, it's hardly complicated. You're being very nice to me today. How come?"._

 _"I'm just reminding you how much I appreciate you, that's all. I mean, how many couples who've been married as long as us would sneak an impromptu and pretty damn amazing sex session into a busy Sunday morning like we just did?"._

 _"Oh...so that's what you two were doing in your bedroom when I got back with Ella? I thought you sounded a bit odd"._

Lee and Lucy turned around to see Daisy had come in to the kitchen, and had heard every word of Lucy's last sentence. Mortified, they both wanted the ground to swallow them up.

" _Daisy, sorry, you were out and we..."_

 _"You don't have to apologise or explain Lucy, it's your house, you can have sex whenever you want"._

 _"No we can't, we've got three kids",_ Lee piped up, prompting a glare from Lucy.

" _I get that, me and Tim haven't, you know...since Ella was born. Sometimes I worry about it"._

 _"Oh, right well...erm"._

Lee wasn't sure what to say next, so just stood there, shuffling his feet. He definitely wasn't comfortable having this kind of conversation with Daisy.

" _Lee, why don't you make yourself useful and slice that baguette"_ , Lucy instructed, and he immediately obliged, grateful for an excuse to avoid any discussion about Tim and Daisy's sex life.

" _That's normal and understable Daisy, it's nothing to be worried about, especially given Tim's often away with work. You're so busy with Ella"._

 _"Ha, right on cue, I had hoped she might sleep until after we finished lunch_ ", Daisy said, as they all heard Ella start crying upstairs.

As Daisy left the room Lucy returned to the salad, scooping up the sliced cucumber and placing it in the salad bowl with the lettuce, spinach and tomatoes.

" _Bread all sliced, anything else?"_ , Lee asked. He was secretly thanking Ella for her very timely crying.

" _You can get the leftover chicken out while I go and call in the kids"_.

...

" _Daddy? Did you mend my bike yet?_ ", Molly asked as she sat down at the table.

" _No sweetheart, I'll do it this afternoon. Me and mummy had a few things to do upstairs first"._

Neither Lee or Lucy looked up, not wanting to make eye contact with Daisy.

" _But I wanted to ride it after lunch!"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry darling, it won't take long, I'll start as soon as we finish eating"._

Molly stared down at her salad, her bottom lip sticking out. She stayed silent, but made her disappointment clear. Lee watched her, feeling more than a pang of guilt. He looked at Lucy, who silently mouthed, "she's fine" to him.

" _Right, who wants bread?"_ , Lucy asked, everyone answering " _Me_!".

Lucy walked around the table, passing them each a slice.

" _Molly, take that silly pout off your face_ ", she said sternly as she put a slice of bread on her side plate.

 _"I wanted to ride my bike"._

 _"Daddy will mend it this afternoon, if you stop sulking. You need to learn to be more patient. You've got plenty of other toys to play with. Some would say far too many"._

 _"Mummy?"_

 _"Yes Molly"._

 _"Please can I have butter on my bread?"._

 _"Yes"._

 _"I'll do that, pass me the butter Luce"_ , Lee said. He was sitting next to Molly.

" _Okay, but just a thin spreading, you always give them too much butter"._

 _"Molly, why don't you help me with Ella this afternoon, she loves playing with you"._

 _"Yay",_ Molly said excitedly as Ella, who Daisy had in a sling, smiled at her.

...

 **After lunch...**

Molly followed Lee into the garage, and watched as he examined the broken bike.

" _Right, where's my toolbox?",_ he said, thinking out loud.

" _Daddy?"_

 _"Blimey, where did you spring from? I thought you were helping Auntie Daisy with Ella?"_

 _"She pooed"._

 _"Auntie Daisy?"._

 _"No Daddy, silly, Ella. How long do you think it will take to mend my bike?"._

 _"I don't know sweetheart, hopefully not too long"._

Lee examined the broken bike.

" _Daddy? Why did Amy break all my things?"_

 _"To be fair she didn't break all your things, just your bike and wardrobe. I don't know, I think she's just accident prone, like her mum"._

 _"What's accident prune?"_

 _"Not accident prune, accident prone, it just means someone has more accidents than the average person, probably because she's clumsy"._

 _"Why are some people clumsy?"_

 _"I don't know darling, they just are"._

Lee found his toolbox and took it down from the shelf, placing it on the workbench.

" _Daddy?_

 _"Yes"._

Lee tried to stay patient with Molly even though he would have preferred to get on with this job without her distracting him with a million questions.

" _Amy says she has a unicorn sticker on her bike, and a pink basket on the front"._

 _"Does she? That sounds nice"._

 _"I wish I had a unicorn on my bike"._

 _"Yes, well I wish I had a sports car, but we can't always have what we want"._

 _"I love unicorns though"._

 _"I know you do, you keep asking for pet one"._

 _"Wouldn't it be brilliant if we had a real life unicorn? I could ride it to school and all my friends would be jealous"._

 _"Sweetheart, I thought mummy explained this already. Unicorns aren't real, they're pretend"._

 _"Oh, that's not fair"._

" _Life's not always fair. As I said, I want a sports car, but I won't be getting one"._

 _"Auntie Daisy told me they were real"._

 _"Sports cars?"_

 _"Unicorns. Auntie Daisy told me unicorns were real. She said they were just very hard to find"._

 _"Well, your Auntie Daisy thinks Narnia is real too, don't take her word for it. Why don't you go and see her, break it to her gently about the unicorns, daddy's got to go to th shops and buy a new wrench"..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Later that afternoon, in the garden...**

Lee emerged from the garage, carrying Molly's bike. Molly and Lucy looked up from the chalk drawing they were doing on the paving slabs. Charlie and a Benji were busy playing with their water splash fort at the other end of the garden.

" _Here we go Molly, one bike, all mended"._

Molly abandoned her drawing and squealed with delight when she saw it had a couple of additions. There was a new basket with rainbows on, a new bell with a pink flower on it, and several unicorn stickers on the bike's body.

Lucy pulled Lee to one side.

" _Did you go and buy those new accessories because you felt guilty about not mending her bike quick enough?"_

 _"Maybe. Actually, I went to buy a new wrench but I saw them and couldn't resist"._

He turned back around.

" _What do you think Molly? I bet your bike is even prettier than Amy's now. I bet she hasn't got that many unicorn stickers on hers"._

 _"I love it, thank you daddy, l love you"._

 _"I love you too sweetheart"._

 _"Can I go and play on it now?"_

 _"Of course you can"._

Lee walked back towards the garage and Lucy followed him.

" _How do you know that Amy's bike has unicorns on?"_

 _"Molly told me"._

 _"Ah, I see. Don't tell me, Molly told you all about Amy's unicorn stickers and asked you to buy her some"._

 _"No, she didn't actually ask, she may have dropped a hint. What she actually asked for was a real unicorn. I had to explain to her that they don't exist"._

 _"I've already had that conversation with her"._

 _"I know, but Daisy very helpfully told her they did exist. I think it's got through now"._

 _"Mollys got you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Yes she has. She flutters those eyelashes, gives you the puppy dog eyes, flings her arms around you and you'll do anything. She knows how to get what she wants, exactly which buttons to press. Actually all three of them do"._

 _"Yeah well, you know where they get that from right?"_

 _"I don't flutter my eyelashes at you to get what I want"._

" _Yes you do, and you know full well that when you put your arms around me I'll agree to pretty much anything. Also, what happened to you being nice and showing that you appreciate me today?"._

 _"I do appreciate you. The boys might not though when they find out Molly's got presents and they haven't."_

 _"Actually they have, I just haven't given them to them yet"._

 _"Lee! What did you get them?"_

 _"I got Charlie the Spider-Man bicycle helmet he wanted, and Benji some of those glow in the dark spoke clips"._

 _"You spoil them you know"._

" _Why shouldn't I spoil them occasionally? I've just had a pay rise. Let's call them presents to celebrate my promotion"._

 _"It's not about the money, I just don't want them to grow up thinking they only have to say they like something and they get it, it's the principle._

 _"I got you something too"_

" _Did you? Let's see it then, what is it?"_

 _"Ahh, I see you've changed your tune all of a sudden. Where are your principles now?"_

 _"I don't know, on holiday somewhere with yours. Well?"_

 _"Nope, I'll take yours back, I wouldn't want you to think I'm spoiling you"._

 _"Alright smart arse, sorry I accused you of spoiling the kids. Buying them that stuff very sweet of you. Now where's my present?"_

 _"Later"._

 _"Later? You're making me wait now?"_

" _Yes, you're always banging on about delayed gratification"._

 _"How do I know you've even got me anything? You might be intending to nip out to the shops later"._

 _"No, I've definitely bought it, I just think you'll appreciate what I've got you more later. After everyone's gone to bed"._

 _"Lee, have you got me something...saucy?"_

 _"Wait and see"._

 _"You're such a tease, it'd better be worth the wait, that's all I can say"._

 _"It will be. Right, I'd better go and give the boys their presents before they notice Molly's and World War Three starts"_.

...

 **That night...**

Lucy climbed into bed, where Lee was waiting.

" _So, are you finally going to give me my present now?"_

 _"Yes. I have to confess it's actually sort of for me as well, it's for both of us"._

 _"I'm intrigued now, I would have guessed lingerie, but I doubt it, not after the last time"._

 _"Do we have to bring that up again?"_

 _"Always. Remind me, what happened?"_

 _"You know full well...I got so embarrassed in the shop when the shop assistant asked if I needed any help that my words came out wrong and I said I was shopping for myself. So, I ended up buying lingerie that was way too big for you. And, to make matters worse it turns out that the shop assistant lives round the corner from us and now every time we bump into her I know she's imagining I'm wearing ladies knickers"._

" _No she's not, she won't even remember"._

 _"You have"._

 _"I'm your wife, it's my job to remember every embarrassing thing you do, so that I have...ammunition. In case I ever need it"._

 _"Or, so you can bring it up at any point and as many times as you want for your own evil amusement"._

 _"You haven't had to sit down and watch an almost sex tape with your parents and brother, until that happens you can't talk to me about embarrassment"._

 _"Alright, fair enough. So, do you want your present or not?""_

 _"Yes"._

 _"Then you have to guess what it is"._

" _Don't be silly. Come on, I've been waiting half the day"._

 _"Then ask me some questions"._

 _"Lee, it's getting late, what's the point of this? Apart from you punishing me for saying you spoilt the kids earlier"._

 _"The point is it's fun to guess what a present is, you must have done that as a child with Christmas presents"._

 _"Yes, but that was by feeling and looking at the parcel, you won't even show me"._

 _"That's because I I haven't wrapped it up Luce, I'm not that good a husband. Come on, the quicker we get on with this, the quicker you can have it"._

 _"You really are a mystery sometimes Lee, or an oddity would be more accurate. Okay...is it animal, vegetable or mineral?"_

 _"Mineral, with a bit of animal thrown in"._

" _Right...is it something to wear?"_

 _"Sort of"._

 _"So, it's an item of clothing?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Okay...is it a scarf? Are you planning on a bit of light bondage? I can't think why else you would think a scarf was a present for the both of us"._

 _"I wasn't, but I am now. Hold that thought"._

 _"Jewellery? But that wouldn't be for the both of us"._

" _No"._

 _"I'm stuck then. What shop was it from?"_

 _"The one next door to the DIY store"._

 _"Not the pet shop? I thought you said it was 'mineral'"._

 _"Not that side, the other side"._

 _"The home and kitchen place? If you've bought me another new iron, I've told you before...an iron isn't an acceptable present to give your wife"._

 _"It's not an iron"._

 _"Is it something for the kitchen then? That would benefit you, you love eating. I'd have thought you'd have learnt your lesson after the anniversary pans incident though"._

" _It's not something for the kitchen, well I suppose it could be if everyone was out but it's more for another room in the house"._

 _"Which room? Lee I'm actually quite tired and I'm never going to guess so can you just give me the damn thing"._

 _"It's for the bedroom"._

 _"Intriguing...looking at your face I'd guess it was something saucy but...from a homeware store? You haven't bought some kitchen utensil to use in the bedroom in a way it was never intended have you?"_

" _No, the homeware store isn't there anymore remember?"_

 _"Oh yeah, what's there now then?"_

 _"Untold Pleasures"._

 _"What? Something tells me that's a shop that doesn't sell saucepans. Have you bought me something from a sex shop?"_

 _"Yes"._

 _"Wow, thanks...I think. It'd better not be nipple clamps, I've told you I wouldn't want to do that"._

 _"It isn't"._

" _Is it made of leather? That would explain the bit of animal clue"._

 _"No"._

 _"Okay, you have to show me then, coz I'm not about to list every possible thing they might sell in a sex shop until I guess right"._

 _"Oh, I'd have enjoyed that"._

 _"I bet you would. Lee, please tell me that if you've got me some sort of sexy costume that you've got it in a bigger size this time. That French Maid's outfit was too tight"._

 _"I think it was supposed to be tight. Do you want a clue?"_

 _"Yes"._

" _The Beach Boys, think of a Beach Boys song"._

 _"God Only Knows? Lee I'm not sure about dressing up as a saucy nun, I think that's a bit weird. Actually very weird, I'm definitely not doing that. Although if you decided to dress up as the hot priest from fleabag I could work with that. I could definitely work with that"._

 _"Not that song"._

 _"Wouldn't It Be Nice? Can't think of anything that would relate to. Little Saint Nick? I'm not sitting on your lap while you're dressed as bad Santa, also weird"._

" _It's not a costume, I'll make it easy for you...I-I love the colourful clothes she wears, and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair..."_ , Lee sang, making Lucy melt.

" _I've got it! Good Vibrations. Though I'm not going to lie, I was tempted to let you continue serenading me"._

 _"That's the one. Remember what I said about a bit of animal thrown in"._

 _"Have you got me a rabbit? The rampant kind?"_

 _"Yes, in fact it's more than that, here you go. He handed her the box from behind his back"._

Triple the fun, it said on the box. She opened it, revealing a set of three vibrators, one standard rabbit, an inflatble one, and one that fitted around the male genital area that was meant to stimulate them both and make him last longer.

Her eyes widened, and she felt herself blushing.

" _Wow, thanks"._

 _"I thought we could use them together to enhance things, or watch each other use them solo. Like we did in the old days. What do you think?"_

 _"I think...you're one very, very naughty man. And a considerate one"._

She gave him an all too brief kiss on the lips.

" _So, are the anniversary pans finally forgiven? Even though they were Tefal non-stick, heat resistant Thermospot pans?"_

 _"Yes. One question though, if you struggle to buy me lingerie from a regular shop, how did you manage to buy these from a sex shop without imploding with embarrassment?"_

 _"I didn't"._

 _"Didn't what, didn't buy them? Assuming you haven't taken up shoplifting, please tell me you didn't get Toby to go in there for you"._

 _"No"._

 _"Good, because he knows far too much about our sex life already"._

 _"Not because I've told him anything. You tell Anna and she tells him"._

 _"I don't"._

" _There's no point denying it. Unless there's someone secretly filming us, how else would Anna know that I once fell off the bed and injured my back whilst attempting a particularly athletic sex position? And how else would she know about that thing I like to do"._

 _"What the foot thing?"_

 _"Yes, the foot thing"._

 _"I was drunk, sorry. Anyway, back to the sex shop"._

 _"What now? I imagine they're closed"._

 _"You know I didn't mean that literally"._

 _"I did almost implode with embarrassment as I walked in"._

 _"So, how did you get over yourself and buy these?"_

" _I may have told the guy in the shop that I worked in the film industry and these were for props"._

 _"Great, so the guy in the sex shop thinks you work on porn films"._

 _"Well, I did briefly, sort of"._

 _"That incident...in my old flat...the incident that we promised we'd never speak of again, you've just...spoken of it"._

 _"Sorry. I won't mention it again. Anyway, I don't suppose the shop man actually believed me, I'm sure he's heard all the excuses before. Now, about your presents..."._

 _"You know, some men would feel intimidated or threatened by these. I'm glad you're not one of those men"._

" _Yeah, well I remember not long after we got together and you suggested we...bring your silicone friend along to the party, I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but then you introduced me to said friend, and how much pleasure it could bring us together. I'm enlightened, thanks to you. I know it was only ever a sometimes thing but I don't know why we stopped"._

 _"Because we had three children and spent all our spare money on on kids toys and not...sex ones. We've never tried one of these though, looks like it might be very...satisfying for us both"._

Lucy held the vibrating cock ring in her hand and switched it on. She giggled, and he just smiled suggestively at her, raising an eyebrow.

 _"So, which do you fancy trying tonight? That one?"_

 _"Actually, I'm too tired tonight, maybe tomorrow"._

" _Oh. I was looking forward to playing with our new toys. Is this because you're actually still mad at me about the filming in your flat incident? It was 14 years ago"._

 _"No, I'm not mad, if I'd stayed mad about every stupid and misguided thing you did back in the day I wouldn't be married to you would I? I'm just genuinely tired. Maybe I wouldn't be so tired if I hadn't just had to spend ages playing guess the gift"._

 _"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that"._

 _"Anyway, what about delayed gratification? I thought you were all about that?"_

 _"Very funny Lucy"._

 _"Look, I would, but I'm already tired and I've got to get up really early tomorrow to sort out Charlie's cook out stuff Beavers. Ella's bound to wake us up in the early hours too. Sorry"._

" _It's fine, I'll manage. I can wait until tomorrow. He placed the items back in their box and leaned across to place it in the bedside cabinet drawer"._

 _"I'm quite happy for you to get yourself off, I won't be offended, just try not to be too loud about it"._

 _"Luce...ever the romantic"._

 _"And clean up after yourself. I don't appreciate rolling over in the middle of the night and getting your...stuff all over me"._

 _"And that from the women who sometimes actually asks me to come all over her t..."_

Lucy interrupted before he had time to finish his sentance.

" _Alright, shut up. There's a time and a place for that"._

 _"Name it, I'll be there. Ready and willing"._

 _"I don't doubt that. Now, if you let me get some sleep tonight, that time might be sooner than you imagine, because if you're lucky I might be less tired tomorrow"._

With that Lucy kissed Lee softly on the lips then turned away from him, laying her head her on her pillow and closing her eyes. He lay down next to her, spooning her, his hand enclosing around hers. He whispered in her ear, " _goodnight Luce...you cocktease"._

She thought she should probably have kicked him for that, but there was something about the way he said it, and the fact that he was nuzzling against her so tenderly as he spoke, it suddenly sounded like a term of endearment.

" _Goodnight Lee, you...loveable...wanker"._

 _"Actually I'm not going to...wank, I'd rather save it for tomorrow, for you"._

 _"Good"_ , Lucy whispered, sighing contentedly as Lee kissed her head through her hair.

Snuggling closer then, they let their legs entwine. Apart from when they were having sex, spooning like this was the closest Lucy ever felt to Lee, and she felt so loved, safe and relaxed. Lee buried his face in the back of her neck, and she could feel his warm breaths against her skin, slowing down as tiredness overcame him. It didn't take long for her to drift off in his arms...


End file.
